Legend Comes True
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Putri Ran dan Pangeran Shinichi adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Bisakah mereka bersatu jika dendam kerajaan BO mengincar mereka? tidak ahli bikin Summary. 2 chapter update! Complete! Review please?
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Yessy : Saya kembali ke fandom DC!

Shinichi : Katanya baru mau publish setelah semua chapter diketik.

Yessy : Pertama-tama aku mau pendapat pada reader dulu. lagipula aku sudah mengetik 7 chapter tinggal 4 chapter lagi...daripada basabasi ayo kita mulai! camera rooling...and...Action!

Shinichi : Emang ini film?

* * *

**Legend Comes True**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit ketawa sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, ada tiga buah kerajaan yang mempunyai pengaruh besar di negeri Beika. Nama ketiga kerajaan itu adalah Kerajaan Kudo, Kerajaan Mouri, Kerajaan Black Organization (BO). Ketiga kerajaan itu bekerja sama dengan baik. Hingga suatu ketika, kerajaan BO mengkhianati mereka.

Kerajaan BO berusaha menyerang Kerajaan Kudo dan Kerajaan Mouri. Banyak terror, kekacauan, dan pembunuhan yang disebabkan oleh BO. Kerajaan Kudo dan Kerajaan Mouri pun bersatu dan berperang melawan BO.

Kerajaan BO sangat kuat. Prajurit-prajurit mereka tangguh dan mereka mendapat bantuan dari penyihir. Akhirnya setelah saru tahun, kerajaan BO berhasil dihancurkan. Para pendukung kerajaan BO terpaksa mengungsi ke kerajaan-kerajaan kecil, sebagian masih menetap di kerajaan BO sambil bersembunyi.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Kerajaan Kudo dan Kerajaan Mouri mengalami kejadian yang berbahagia. Kedua ratu telah melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Dari Kerajaan Kudo, Ratu Yukiko melahirkan seorang pangeran yang diberi nama Shinichi. Dari Kerajaan Mouri, Ratu Eri melahirkan seorang putri yang diberi nama Ran.

Raja Yusaku dan Raja Kogoro sepakat untuk menjodohkan pangeran dan putri itu. Tetapi roda telah berputar, bayang-bayang dendam Kerajaan BO masih ada. Yang menentukan nasib pangeran dan putri itu adalah mereka sendiri.

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

Behind the Fanfic :

Yessy : Chapter 1 selesai! Berhubung ini cuma prolog harap dimaklumi kalau pendek.

Kogoro : Aku tak setuju kalau Ran dan Bocah detektif itu dijodohkan! Ya kan Yusaku.

Yusaku : Kalau menurut aku...asalkan Shinichi bahagia aku setuju saja.

Yessy : Benar kata Yusaku! Masih untung aku membuatmu menjadi raja Mouri. kalau dikehidupan nyata itu mustahil banget!

Kogoro sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurus judonya dan berlari mengejar Yessy.

Yusaku : Berhubung Yessy dikejar-kejar Kogoro, kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review dibawah.


	2. Chapter 2 : First Meeting

Yessy : Aku merasa chapter 1 kurang memuaskan karena itu aku mempublish chapter 2! aku mempublish fic ini sambil nonton Detective Conan Movie 4 : Capture in Her Eyes..

Shinichi : Gak penting...mana ada yang mau tau kamu nonton apa!

Yessy : Penting! soalnya ini pas bagian kamu bilang suka sama Ran! hehehe...siapa ya yang bilang ke Ran,"I love you in this world more than anyone else..."

Shinichi :*Blushing* itu...

Yessy : Udalah kita mulai chapternya, camera rolling...and Action!

* * *

**Legend Comes True**

**Chapter 2 :First Meeting**

**Diclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit ketawa sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read!**

7 tahun telah berlalu, pangeran Shinichi dan putri Ran tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan disayang oleh rakyatnya. Mereka tidak mengetahui, bayang-bayang kegelapan sedang mengintainya mereka.

**KERAJAAN KUDO**

Shinichi berlari keluar istana. Dia langsung menuju hutan untuk bertemu sahabatnya, Heiji. "Kau lama sekali!" protes Heiji.

"Maaf.. maaf, aku harus membuat alasan untuk ibu," kata Shinichi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan latihan pedangnya. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Ayah bisa marah kalau aku pulang telat."

"Jadi anak ketua ksatria kerajaan ternyata susah juga," gumam Shinichi. Heiji dan Shinichi pun mulai berlatih pedang. Setelah 1 jam, mereka beristirahat. "Aku bosan!" keluh Heiji,"Kita main petak umpet yuk!"

"Boleh! Kamu yang pertama jaga ya!" kata Shinichi.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Heiji.

"Karena itu perintah pangeran. Hitung sampai 100, lalu kejar aku ya." Shinichi berlari menuju ke dalam hutan.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10...99..100. Siap atau tidak aku datang!" seru Heiji. Shinichi, yang mendengar seruan Heiji, mempercepat larinya. Dia sampai di sungai perbatasan Kerajaan Kudo dan Mouri. Shinichi melihat ada rumah dan gereja di tepi sungai. Shinichi mengenali rumah itu. Itu adalah tempat tinggal Hiroshi Agasa. Shinichi sering memanggilnya Hakase yang berarti Professor. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shinichi langsung memasuki rumah itu dan bersembunyi.

* * *

**KERAJAAN MOURI.**

"Ran-chan!" panggil Kazuha."Ayo kita main!"

Ran menoleh kearah sahabatnya, dan langsung menghampirinya sambil berkata," Ayo! Mau main apa? Aku bosan kalau main putri-putrian."

"Bagaimana kalau petak umpet?" usul Kazuha. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke arah hutan, supaya mereka bisa main sepuasnya disana.

Setelah diundi, Ran yang pertama mendapat giliran jaga. Dia menutup matanya dan mulai berhitung sementara Kazuha bersembunyi. "1..2..3..4..5..6.. 7..8..9..10...99..100!" Ran mulai mencari Kazuha. Dia langsung menemukan Kazuha dibalik semak-semak. "Kazuha-chan ketemu!"

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah bersembunyi dengan baik," kata Kazuha kesal. Ran hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas. Sekarang kamu yang jaga."

Kazuha mulai berhitung sementara Ran berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi yang baik. Dia berlari sampai ke sungai perbatasan Kerajaan Kudo dan Mouri. Diseberang sungai itu ada sebuah rumah dan gereja.

"Ran-chan! Aku mulai mencarimu!" seru Kazuha dari kejauhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ran langsung menyeberangi sungai dengan jembatan kecil dan memasuki rumah itu. Dia terkejut ketika didalam rumah itu ada anak laki-laki yang juga bersembunyi. Anak laki-laki itu langsung meletakan tanganya di mulut Ran dan berkata, "Jangan berisik!"

* * *

Semantara itu, Kazuha, yang mencari Ran, sudah sampai di dekat sungai. Saat mendekati sungai, kaki Kazuha tergelincir. Hampir saja dia tenggelam di sungai, jika ia tidak meraih tangan seorang anak laki-laki yang berkata, "Pegang tanganku."

Setelah selamat, Kazuha berterima kasih kepada anak laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama," balasnya. "Menyelamatkan perempuan adalah tugas laki-laki. Namaku Hattori Heiji. Kamu?"

"Kazuha. Toyama Kazuha," jawab Kazuha.

"Toyama...Toyama...itu nama kerajaan kecil dekat kerajaan Mouri kan?" terka Heiji.

"Benar! Kenapa kamu tahu?" tanya Kazuha.

"Karena ayahku adalah ketua ksatria kerajaan Kudo. Dia mengajariku letak-letak kerajaan sekitar sini. Lalu kenapa seorang putri sepertimu bisa ada disini?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku dan temanku sedang bermain petak umpet dan aku sedang mencarinya. Menurutku dia sedang bersembunyi di rumah itu," jawab Kazuha.

"Temanku juga bersembunyi disana. Ayo kita kesana bersama-sama," ajak Heiji. Heiji dan Kazuha menghampiri rumah itu. Saat Heiji mau membuka pintunya, seorang kakek datang dan berkata. "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan di rumahku?"

"Kami sedang mencari teman kami kek," jawab Kazuha polos.

"Mereka tidak mungkin disini. Aku baru keluar dari rumah beberapa menit yang lalu dan tidak ada anak disini," kata Kakek itu.

"Baik kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya kek," kata Heiji dan Kazuha. Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi rumah itu dan mencari temannya ditempat lain. Sementara itu. Shinichi dan Ran, yang mengamati semua yang terjadi dari balik jendela, bernapas lega. Kakek itu pun memasuki rumah. Dia tampak tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Shinichi dan Ran. "Terima kasih, Hakase," kata Shinichi.

"Sama-sama Shinichi. Kamu pasti kabur lagi ya?" kata Agasa.

"Bukan. Hari ini aku Cuma main dengan Hattori, "Shinichi menoleh ke arah Ran. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Kudo Shinichi. Siapa namamu?"

"Ran. Mouri Ran. Salam kenal," kata Ran sambil membungkuk.

"Kamu putri dari kerajaan Mouri?" tanya Shinichi.

"Benar, dan kamu pangeran dari kerajaan Kudo kan." Shinichi mengangguk. "Ibuku sering cerita tentang kamu," kata Ran. "Kata ibu, dia bersahabat dengan ratu Yukiko. Jika bertemu beliau sering cerita tentang kamu."

"Ibuku juga begitu, setelah berkunjung ke kerajaan Mouri, dia sering bercerita tentangmu," kata Shinichi. "Mendengar ceritanya aku menjadi ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga. Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu."

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya,"_Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanya yang sudah ditakdirkan.* _Itulah yang ayahku sering bilang."

Agasa berdeham, "Maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian. Tetapi kalau tidak pulang sekarang, teman kalian bisa cemas. Mereka mungkin sudah menyerah mencari kalian."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu besok kita bertemu lagi ya. Disini jam 10. Janji?" kata Shinichi.

"Janji." balas Ran. Mereka berdua berterima kasih kepada Agasa dan keluar rumahnya. Saat diluar mereka dikejutkan oleh Heiji dan Kazuha yang sama-sama berkata, "Ketemu !"

"Bukannya kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Ran.

"Tadi hanya tipuan. Heiji berkata,' Pasti mereka akan keluar dari rumah Agasa. Lebih baik kita menunggu saja.'" jelas Kazuha. Ran dan Kazuha menyeberangi jembatan kecil yang menuju ke kerajaan Mouri.

Sebelum menyeberangi jembatan, Heiji berkata pada Kazuha, "Saatnya kita berpisah. Sampai jumpa Kazuha," katanya sambil melambaian tangannya. Kazuha membalas lambaiannya. Mereka berempat pun kembali ke istana kerajaan.

END CHAPTER 2

* * *

*Itu adalah kata-kata yang aku ambil dari XXXHolic karya CLAMP.

Behind the Fanfiction

Yessy : Ye...Chapter 2 selesai! Akhirnya Shinichi sama Ran bertemu! *menari-nari Hula gak jelas*

Shinichi : Kenapa dia menari hula?

Heiji : Entahlah mungkin dia habis terbentur sesuatu.

Yessy : Hei! Kalian berdua! Aku bisa mendengar perkataan kalian. Kalau kalian tidak mau foto-foto kalian saat masih bayi disebarluaskan, jangan membicarakan aku!

Shinichi dan Heiji langsung tunduk karena tidak mau foto-foto mereka disebarluaskan.

Yessy : Baiklah...Saya akan sangat menghargai kalau para readers memberikan saran dan kritik pada kotak review dibawah.


	3. Chapter 3 : Prince Will Come

Yessy : Terima kasih buat yang uda baca dan ngereview...tanpa basa basi langsung aja kita mulai chapter 3

Enjoy!

Balasan Review :

Akira Fujikaze : makasih...uda aku lanjutkan!

edogawafirli : Ini uda aq update, terus mungkin aku uda biasa nulis fanficnya pendek maaf ya...

* * *

**Legend Comes True**

**Chapter 3 :Prince Will Come !**

**Diclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit ketawa sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Setelah pertemuan yang tertakdirkan itu, Shinichi dan Ran menjadi sahabat baik. Mereka sering bermain bersama dan kadang membantu Agasa melakukan pekerjaannya. Tak lama, mereka berdua menjadi sangat akrab. Bahkan perasaan mereka antara satu sama lain sudah melebihi kata sahabat. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap tidak mau mengakui perasaan mereka.

**Sebulan kemudian**

KERAJAAN KUDO

Saat sarapan, Shinichi dikejutkan oleh berita yang disampaikan oleh orangtuanya. "Apa kata kalian ?"

"Kami bilang, 'mulai besok kamu akan kami kirim ke kerajaan Kuroba. Disana ada Akademi Pangeran untuk melatihmu menjadi pangeran," kata raja Yusaku dengan tenagnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" protes Shinichi.

"Untuk menjadi pangeran yang baik dan pandai bertarung, tentu saja," jawab ratu Yukiko. "Duduk di tempatmu Shin-chan dan jangan protes lagi!" katanya begitu dia melihat Shinichi berdiri dari kursinya. Shinichi mulai menenangkan dirinya dan berkata,"Berapa lama aku akan disana?"

Yusaku berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin sekitar 15 tahun. Waktu dulu aku lulus setelah belajar 12 tahun. Katanya aku termasuk orang yang paling cepat lulus."

Mendengar hal itu Shinichi menjadi murung. Dia berpikir dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Ran lagi. Yukiko yang melihat perubahan suasana anaknya berkata, "Tenang saja. kamu akan ditemani Heiji. Dia akan mengikuti Akademi Ksatria yang ada disana juga."

"Dan kamu juga akan mendapat banyak teman disana," tambah raja Yusaku. "Kamu tidak perlu memberi jawabanmu sekarang. Pikirkan baik-baik setelah kepalamu dingin."

Shinichi mengangguk. Dia melanjutkan sarapannya dalam diam. Sekitar jam 9, Shinichi berlari keluar istana dan menuju rumah Agasa, tempat dia berjanji akan bertemu Ran. "Loh? Shinichi-kun, kenapa sudah datang? Bukannya biasanya kamu datang jam 10?" tanya Agasa, saat ia melihat Shinichi datang.

"Sebetulnya..." Shinichi menceritakan rencana orang tuanya ke Agasa, "Aku ingin Hakase menyampaikan berita ini ke Ran. Aku tak sanggup mengtakannya."

"Bukankah lebih baik kamu menolak rencana itu? Kamu bisa terus bersama Ran jika menolak rencana itu," kata Agasa.

Shinichi termenung, "Memang dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu Ran terus. Tetapi aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa melindungi Ran. Karena itu aku harus pergi ke kerajaan Kuroba."

Agasa menghelakan napasnya, "Baiklah aku mengerti." Agasa melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan Shinichi membantunya.

* * *

KERAJAAN MOURI

Ran memakan sarapanya dengan lahap. Raja Kogoro dan ratu Eri menjadi heran melihat tingkah laku putri mereka. "Ran. Hari ini kamu mau kemana?" tanya ratu Eri saat dia melihat Ran yang mau pergi.

"Eh...aku mau pergi bermain ke rumah Agasa Hakase," jawab Ran.

"Agasa Hakase?" tanya raja Kogoro. "Jadi selama ini kamu bermain ke tempat kakek ilmuwan yang tinggal di sungai perbatasan itu?"

Ran mengangguk, "Ya! Ayah kenal dengan Agasa Hakase?"

"Lumayan kenal. Dia ilmuwan yang suka menciptakan barang-barang baru. Dia sangat akrab dengan raja Kudo. Katanya Agasa tinggal di dekat perbatasan supaya dia gampang keluar atau masuk ke kerajaan Kudo dan kerajaan Mouri. Dia membutuhkan barang-barang yang dijual kedua kerajaan ini," jelas raja Kogoro.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya ayah...ibu..." kata Ran. Dia bergegas menuju ke rumah Agasa. Sampai disana dia terengah-engah. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Shinichi tersenyum melihat kedatangan Ran. "Tidak apa. Aku juga datangnya terlalu pagi. Ayo kita bermain."

Mereka berdua mulai bermain. Menjelang makan siang, mereka kembali ke rumah Agasa dan makan masakan yang dibuat Agasa. Sangat enak! "Ran, bagaimana kalau kita main ke gereja?" tanya Shinichi, setelah makan siang.

"Boleh." Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke gereja yang ada di sebelah rumah Agasa. Shinichi membuka pintu gerejanya. Begitu memasukinya, Ran mulai terkagum-kagum.

"Hakase selalu membersihkan gereja ini setiap sore," kata Shinichi. "Jadi kita hanya bisa bermain sebentar. Paling tidak sampai Hakase membunyikan belnya."

"Tidak apa. Wah...jendela itu bagus sekali." Ran memperhatikan jendela yang ada di belakang altar. "Benar. Kalau kamu perhatikan baik-baik, dijendela itu ada gambarnya. Katanya ada legenda yang sama dengan gambar itu," jelas Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Ceritakan!" tuntut Ran.

"_**Jaman dahulu kala ada seorang pangeran yang menjelajahi dunia sendirian. Suatu hari dia tiba di depan gereja ini dan bertemu dengan seorang putri yang cantik. Pangeran dan putri itu saling jatuh cinta. Mereka sering bertemu di depan gereja ini.**_

"_**Mendengar hal itu, raja khawatir putrinya akan direbut. Dia memanggil pangeran ke hadapannya. Dia bertanya pada pangeran,'kau berkata bahawa kau mencintai putriku. Apa kau dapat membuktikannya?'**_

"_**Pangeran menjawab,'Saya akan melakukan apa saja agar dapat menikahi putri.' Raja itu berpikir sejenak,' Baiklah jika kau dapat berkelana sampai ujung dunia dan kembali dengan selamat. Aku akan menyerahkan putriku.'**_

"_**Pangeran menyetujui syarat yang diberikan oleh raja. Keesokan harinya, pangeran mengucapkan salam perpisahannya.'Putriku jangan bersedih. Walaupun aku tak ada tetapi aku akan tetap berada di hatimu.'**_

"_**Sejak pangeran pergi, putri itu selalu datang ke gereja ini. Dia mendoakan keselamatan pangeran. Dia selalu menunggu dan menunggu. Dia percaya bahwa pangeran pasti kembali."**_

Ran menintikan air matanya. "Ceritanya sungguh romantis."

"Tenang saja, masih ada kelanjutannya," kata Shinichi. Tetapi sebelum Shinichi bisa menceritakan kembali legenda itu, bel telah berbunyi. "Maaf Ran. Kita harus pulang. Lain kali aku akan melanjutkannya. Ayo pulang." Shinichi dan Ran pun keluar gereja.

"Sampai jumpa Shinichi. Besok kita bermain lagi ya," kata Ran, sebelum berpisah. Shinichi hanya berkata, "Aku tak janji."

Ketika Ran sudah menyeberangi jembatan, Shinichi berseru, "Ran! Percayalah, pangeran pasti kembali! Itu sebuah janji!"

"Ya!" Ran melambai ke Shinichi dan pulang ke istananya.

"_Sampai jumpa Ran. Mungkin aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi besok._" batin Shinichi.

Malamnya, Shinichi berkata kepada ayahnya, Yusaku, "Ayah, aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku akan pergi ke kerajaan Kuroba."

"Apa kamu yakin?" Shinichi mengangguk dengan serius.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya

Saat Ran sampai di rumah Agasa, dia dikejutkan oleh berita kepergian Shinichi. "Bohong kan. Hakase berbohong kan! Shinichi tidak mungkin pergi," kata Ran sambil menangis.

Agasa menggeleng sedih, "Maaf Ran. Aku tidak bohong. Shinichi sendiri yang menggatakannya padaku. Dia berkata,' Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa melindungi Ran. Karena itu aku harus pergi ke kerajaan Kuroba.'"

Mendengar hal itu, Ran bertambah sedih. Dia berlari ke dalam gereja dan berkata, "Shinichi, aku akan terus menungggumu. Aku akan berdoa setiap hari disini. Pangeran pasti kembali!"

END CHAPTER 3

* * *

Behind the Fanfic :

Yessy : Chapter 3 selesai...

Ran : Hanya aku atau legendanya seperti di game Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love?

Yessy : Memang bener! Beginilah kalau lagi terobsesi dengan game. Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love (c) Konami...ngomong-ngomong tokimeki, aku uda dapetin ending ama Hazuki, Hibiya, dan Morimura...sekarang aku lagi berusaha mendapatkan Suzuka!

Kazuha : Suzuka? Mendingan ama Kijyou aja! Dia lebih ganteng kali..

Yessy : Ya deh...soalnya Kijyou itu mirip ama Heiji kan? Uda kulitnya cokelat terus ngomongnya pake logat kansai! Tunggu! Kok kamu tau Kijyou? Jgn2 kamu main juga ya?

Ran : Tentu saja, kami kan nggak mau ketinggalan. Kalau aku maunya ama Hibiya...soalnya dia imut...

Yessy : Imut atau suaranya mirip Shinichi?

Ran :*Blushing*eh...dua-duanya...

Yessy : Oh ya, waktu ending ama Hibiya aku pake nama Mori Ran...endingnya so sweet..masa Ran dicium 3 kali ama Hibiya!

(Shinichi datang entah darimana)

Shinichi :APA! Ran ciuman sama seseorang! Siapa dia? Akan aku bunuh karena dia sudah mencuri Ran's first kiss!

Ran : Tenang Shinichi! Ran yang tadi Cuma nama player yang Yessy pake buat main tokimeki, dan...aku belum pernah ciuman.

Yessy : Uda deh...kayaknya kita jadi bicara yang nggak-nggak deh. Kritik dan Saran silakan ketik dikotak Review...


	4. Chapter 4 : Royal Ball

Yessy : Chapter 4 update! Oh ya, ball yang disini bukan bola tapi acara dansa.

Shinichi : Memang siapa yang pesta?

Yessy : Lihat saja sendiri! Enjoy!

Balesan review :

detective4869 : Makasih^_^..aku akan update!

Nishikawa Azura : ok! Akan aku terus kan...sebetulnya tadi aku gak mau masukin history, tapi begitu liat ada history yang cocok dengan jalan cerita jadi aku masukin deh!

Violet-Yukko :Makasih, padahal aku ngerasa fic ini tidak begitu menarik..tapi baguslah kalau kalian suka...^_^

: Baik...akan aku perbaiki..

edogawafirli : Ok deh...pasti aq update!

* * *

**Legend Comes True**

**Chapter 4: Royal Ball**

**Diclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit ketawa sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read**

**10 Tahun Kemudian**

Saat ini, kerajaan Kudo sedang menyiapkan pesta dalam rangka kembalinya pangeran mereka, Shinichi yang telah lulus dari Akademi Pangeran dengan sangat cepat yaitu 10 tahun. Dia bahkan memecahkan rekor sebagai lulusan yang paling cepat lulus.

KERAJAAN MOURI

"Ran !" panggil ratu Eri sambil mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya. "Ran, ibu masuk ya." Saat ratu Eri membuka pintu, dia tidak begitu terkejut melihat kamar putrinya kosong. "Pasti dia sedang di gereja."

Memang benar. Saat ini Ran sedang berdoa di gereja, dia ditemani oleh Agasa. "Ran," kata Agasa. "Sudah siang. Kamu kan harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pesta Shinichi-kun."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu ya, Hakase." Ran keluar dari gereja dan bergegas kembali ke istananya. Ran langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap. Kazuha ikut membantu Ran, sehingga hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit Ran sudah siap.

"Ran. Kau cantik sekali," puji raja Kogoro.

"Terima kasih ayah!"

"Ayo kita berangkat," ajak ratu Eri. Mereka menuju undakan depan. Raja Kogoro dan ratu Eri menaiki kereta kuda pertama, sementara Ran dan Kazuha menaiki kereta kuda yang kedua. Raja dan ratu Toyama sudah berada di kerajaan Kudo, karena itu Kazuha menaiki kereta kuda Ran. Selain itu, Kazuha ingin membantu Ran mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pesta.

"Hei Ran-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kazuha saat perjalanan.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Bukannya setelah sepuluh tahun akhirnya kamu dapat bertemu dengan Kudo-kun? Bagaimana perasaaanmu?"

Ran berpikir sejenak, "Biasa saja. Dia kan hanya orang yang tidak peduli dengan sahabatnya. Pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa," kata Ran kesal.

"Mulai lagi. Sifat keras kepala Ran-chan,"gumam Kazuha.

"Lagipula dia tidak seperti seseorang yang memberitahu pacarnya dia akan pulang," tambah Ran menggoda Kazuha.

"Heiji bukan pacarku!" seru Kazuha.

"Aku tidak bilang Hattori-kun kok."

* * *

KERAJAAN KUDO

"Shin-chan?" ratu Yukiko mengetuk pintu kamar putranya. Shinichi membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ada apa sih? Aku sedang tidur," kata Shinichi kesal.

"Sebentar lagi kan ada pesta! Kamu harus bersiap-siap bukannya tidur."

"Gampang kok! Aku hanya tinggal berganti baju saja..."

Ratu Yukiko memotong perkataan Shinichi, "Apa? Padahal ini pestamu! Kamu harus terlihat tampan."

Shinichi mau protes, tapi tidak jadi. Karena Heiji datang dan berkata, "Yang mulia, anda bisa menyerahkan urusan pangeran kepada saya. Yang mulia harus bersiap juga kan?"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Heiji." Yukiko meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Heiji menarik Shinichi ke dalam kamarnya. "Hei Kudo! Cepat ganti baju. Kamu harus rapi kan, supaya bisa bertemu dengan perempuan itu."

"Cerewet. Aku kan pangeran. Seharusnya kamu yang menuruti kata-kataku bukan kebalikannya," protes Shinichi.

"Haah? Siapa ya yang pernah bilang'_Kalau kita hanya berdua, kamu jangan menganggapku sebagai pangeran tetapi sebagai sahabat._' Dan sebagai sahabat aku memintamu untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk pesta!" kata Heiji dengan senyuman yang mematikannya. Shinichi kalah dalam debat ini. Dia langsung berganti baju, sementara Heiji berjaga diluar kamar.

* * *

Tepat jam 8, semua tamu telah hadir. Pesta pun dimulai. Yang pertama kali memeriahkan pesta dansa adalah raja Yusaku dan ratu Yukiko, disusul oleh raja Kogoro dan ratu Eri.

Shinichi sedang mencari Ran. Dia terkejut ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya."Yo! Kudo!"

"Kuroba!" seru Shinichi, "Jangan mengagetkan aku begitu!"

"Maaf...maaf...sepertinya kamu sedang mencari seseorang." kata Kuroba Kaito.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Sepertinya kamu sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seseorang," balas Shinichi.

Kaito tidak menjawab, karena orang yang mengejarnya telah menangkap Kaito. "Tertangkap kau Kaito!" serunya.

"Aoko! Jangan marah begitu. Aku kan cuma melihat sedikit," kata Kaito.

"Sedikit! Kuroba Kaito kamu ini keterlaluan!" kata perempuan yang bernama Aoko ini.

"Itu kan hanya celana dalam. Jangan marah begitu." Aoko tambah marah mendengar perkataan itu. Segera saja, terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Kaito dan Aoko. Shinichi hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

Shinichi melanjutkan mencari Ran. Akhirnya dia menemukan Ran sedang mengambil minuman. "Ran!" panggil Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Ada apa?" tanya Ran.

"Eh...maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Shinichi menggulurkan tangannya. Ran menerima uluran tangan Shinichi dan mereka mulai berdansa di lantai dansa.

Mereka berdansa dengan sangat anggun. "Shinichi kau tahu? Kita seperti saat masih kecil," kata Ran ditengah dansanya. "Kita sering berdansa bersama di depan gereja itu ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Saat-saat sebelum pergi ke akademi itu kan."

Ran meletakan kepalanya di dada Shinichi. "Aku berharap kita bisa selalu seperti ini." bisik Ran. Muka Shinichi mulai memerah.

"Ran ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu." Shinchi membawa Ran kearah balkon. Dia menunjuk ke arah langit. "Wah...Bintangnya indah sekali!" kata Ran takjub.

"Benar kan? Aku sangat senang mengamati bintang. Setiap malam aku sering bertanya-tanya pada bintang, _Ran sedang melakukan apa ya..._" kata Shinichi.

"Aku juga! Setiap malam aku sering berpikir _Shinichi sedang apa.._."

"Eh...Ran...eh...sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu...aku ingin mengatakannya sudah lama sekali..." muka Shinichi memerah. "Sebetulnya aku..."

"Kyaaa!" terdengar jeritan dari arah dalam.

"Pengikut kerajaan BO menyerang!"

"Siapkan senjata!"

"Para tamu harap menuju ke tempat yang aman."

"Ran! Cepat sembunyi! Aku akan membantu melawan mereka!" seru Shinichi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ran, Shinichi mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bergabung dengan Heiji dan Kaito yang sedang bertempur. Akhirnya samapi tengah malam, pengikut kerajaan BO berhasil dipukul mundur dari kerajaan Kudo.

End Chapter 4

* * *

Behind the Fanfic :

Kaito : Chapter 4 selesai! Akhirnya aku muncul juga...

Yessy : *lagi meringkuk dipojok* hiks...hiks...

Heiji : Kenapa dia?

Shinichi : Katanya sih dia salah ngejawab soal Ulangan Semester IPA.

Yessy : Padahal aku sudah hafal...tapi waktu aku ulangan aku lupa...

Shinichi : Tapi dia dapat nilai 87 di Ulangan Semester IPA.

Kaito : Bukannya itu bagus?

Yessy : *tidak mendengar ucapan Kaito* Kalau begitu...aku...akan...membuat Ran sama Shinichi menderita !*marah*

Shinichi & Ran : JANGAN !

Yessy : Lihat saja nanti! Hahahaha...

Heiji : Eh...kayak dia sudah stres deh...

Kaito : Pantesan ada adegan Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (c) CLAMP sama yang di komik Detektif Conan volume 26.

Yessy : Baiklah, kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review.


	5. Chapter 5 : My Name is Conan

Yessy : Ok..chapter 5 hadir...seperti kataku sebelumnya aku akan membuat Shinichi dan Ran menderita hahahaha...

Shinichi : Ya ampun...ini orang uda stress berat!

Yessy : Lihat saja nanti! Oh ya, sebelumnya aku belum bilang ya? MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011!

Shinichi : Natal kan uda lewat..terus tahun baru juga belum.

Yessy :Ya..daripada kelupaan lagi...enjoy chapter 5!

Balesan review :

Violet-Yukko : Ok! akan aku update!

edogawafirli : Eh? kecepatan ya? maaf..aku tidak sadar membuat alurnya cepat...lagipula waktu itu aku membuat fic ini pas lagi di sekolah, mungkin waktu itu aku nulisnya cepet2 supaya gak ketahuan guru..hehehe...

* * *

**Legend Comes True**

**Chapter 5 :My Name is Conan**

**Diclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit ketawa sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read**

Keesokan harinya, Shinichi bangun kesiangan. Wajar saja, pertarungan kemarin sangat menguras tenaganya. Walaupun sudah terlambat, dia menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi Kudo," sapa Kaito yang sedang sarapan.

"Pagi...Kenapa kamu ada disini!" seru Shinichi. "Bukannya kamu sudah kembali ke kerajaan Kuroba?"

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik. Aku belum kembali, pertarungan kemarin sangat melelahkan. Sehingga ratu Yukiko memintaku untuk menginap," ujar Kaito.

Selesai sarapan, Shinichi pergi keluar. Kaito, yang melihatnya sedang menuju keluar, mengikutinya. "Hei Shinichi! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kaito.

"Ke kandang kuda. Aku mau mengendarai Watson, kudaku," jawab Shinichi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Kaito.

"Jangan berbahaya," kata Shinichi.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja apa yang berbahaya. Kamu sebetulnya ingin ke kerajaan BO dan menyeledikinya kan?" terka Kaito.

Shinichi terdiam. "Baiklah kau boleh ikut."

"Yes! Terima kasih. Lagipula berdua lebih baik daripada satu kan?" kata Kaito.

"Dan bertiga lebih baik daripada berdua." Heiji muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka. "Aku juga ikut."

Shinichi tahu dia akan kalah jika berdebat lagi dengan Heiji, bila ia protes. "Baiklah. Kalian berdua boleh ikut." Akhirnya, Shinichi, Kaito, dan Heiji menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing dan berangkat menuju ke kerajaan BO.

Ketika sudah sampai ke kerajaan BO, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berpencar. Shinichi kearah utara, Heiji kearah barat, sedangkan Kaito kearah timur. Shinichi sudah mencari disebelah utara dengan seksama, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satu pun orang disebelah utara. Shinichi memutuskan untuk kembali. Di tengah jalan, dia melihat ada orang yang mencurigakan.

Orang itu memakai pakaian serba hitam, topi, dan kacamata hitam. Shinichi turun dari kudanya, dia menyuruh kudanya untuk pulang duluan. Kemudian, Shinichi berusaha mengikuti orang yang mencurigakan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, orang itu bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang menunggunya. "Kenapa lama sekali Vodka?" kata wanita itu.

"Maaf. Aku tadi sempat tersesat. Lama tak jumpa Vermouth." kata Vodka.

Vermouth terlihat kesal. "Cepat berikan ramuan itu sekarang. Raja Big Boss menunggu."

Shinichi terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan Vermouth dan Vodka, dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang dari belakang yang membawa tongkat dan memukul kepala Shinichi dengan keras. "Cukup sampai disini bocah!"

Kepala Shinichi berdarah, dan dia tidak bisa menggerakan badannya. "Aniki, ada apa?" tanya Vodka.

"Vodka, lain kali kamu harus lebih berhati-hati. Bocah ini dari tadi sudah mengikutimu," kata orang yang memukul Shinichi.

"Lalu, apa yang kita harus lakukan pada bocah ini Gin?" tanya Vermouth.

"Kalian punya ramuan cadangan?" tanya Gin.

"Ada." Vodka menyerahkan sebuah botol ramuan. Gin langsung membuka botol itu dan menuangkannya di mulut Shinichi. Kemudian, Gin melempar tubuh Shinichi ke sungai. "Sungai ini mengarah ke kerajaan Kudo dan kerajaan Mouri. Biarkan mereka menemukan mayatnya. Selamat tinggal pangeran Kudo Shinichi!" seru Gin, sebelum mereka bertiga pergi.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kaito dan Heiji sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kerajaan Kudo. Saat di kerajaan BO, mereka berdua sempat diserang. Mereka tidak dapat melawan sebanyak itu sehingga mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali.

Ditengah perjalanan. Kaito menghentikan kudanya. "Ada apa Kuroba?" tanya Heiji yang juga menghentikan kudanya.

"Itu bukannya kudanya Kudo?" Kaito menunjuk kearah seekor kuda yang sedang minum di tepi sungai.

Mereka mendekati kuda itu. "Benar!" kata Heiji. "Ini Watson kudanya Kudo."

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan Kudo," kata Kaito.

"Entahlah. Kita tidak boleh menyimpulkan begitu saja. Tunggu apa itu?" Heiji melihat sesuatu di sungai. "Anak kecil!" Heiji dan Kaito langsung menolong anak kecil itu dan membaringkannya di tepi sungai.

"Mungkin dia terbawa arus sehingga sampai disini," ujar Kaito.

Anak kecil itu membuka matanya dan berkata, "Ini dimana?"

"Di dekat sungai perbatasan kerajaan," jawab Heiji. "Kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi kenapa kita ada disini Hattori? Bukannya kamu dan Kuroba sedang menyelidiki kerajaan BO?"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kamu mengetahui nama kami?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku kan Shi..." anak itu pingsan.

Heiji memeriksa anak itu, "Kepalanya berdarah. Lebih baik kita bawa ke kakek Agasa. Kita harus segera mengobatinya." Heiji menggendong anak itu dan langsung memacu kudanya menuju ke rumah Agasa. Sampai disana, Agasa langsung mengobati luka anak itu dan menggantikan bajunya yang kebesaran. Setelah itu Agasa membaringkannya di sebuah kasur.

Tak lama kemudian, anak itu bangun. Agasa memberi anak itu sup, ia langsung memakannya dengan cepat. "Terima kasih, Agasa Hakase," katanya setelah selesai makan.

"Sama-sama, tapi bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?"

Anak itu tampak kesal. "Kenapa kalian bertiga ini! Pura-pura tidak kenal aku. Ini aku, Kudo Shinichi." Saat dia turun dari kasur, dia tampak terkejut melihat tubuhnya telah mengecil. Dia tambah terkejut melihat dirinya di cermin.

Kaito menempuk pundak Shinichi kecil, "Eh...nak, kepalamu tadi berdarah. Mungkin kamu sedikiti binggung."

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku Shinichi yang asli. Kamu adalah Kuroba Kaito, pangeran dari kerajaaan Kuroba. Sangat menyukai novel pencuri Aresene Lupin. Kamu menyukai Nakamori Aoko, karena itu kamu sering menjahilinya."

Kaito tampak terkejut. "Mustahil. Hanya Kudo saja yang tahu tentang hal itu."

"Akan kubuktikan lagi." Anak itu menunjuk Heiji, "Kamu adalah Hattori Heiji, putra ketua ksatria kerajaan Kudo. Sangat ahli dalam ilmu pedang. Mempunyai teman sejak kecil bernama Toyama Kazuha. Saat di akademi ksatria, kamu menyuratinya. Tetapi karena ketahuan ketua asrama kamu berhenti menyuratinya."

Kaito tertawa mendengar hal itu. Muka Heiji menjadi merah, "Diam kau Kuroba! Sepertinya kamu memang Kudo. Apa yang terjadi?" Shinichi menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan juga tentang Gin, Vodka, dan Vermouth.

"Ini masalah gawat," kata Agasa. "Kalau mereka tahu kamu masih hidup, kerajaan BO bisa-bisa menyerang lagi."

"Benar!" seru Kaito. "Hanya kita bertiga saja yang mengetahui kamu adalah Shinichi."

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Agasa diketuk. Agasa membuka pintunya. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah Ran. Shinichi cepat-cepat sembunyi ke balik meja Agasa. "Aku mau mengembalikan kunci gereja," kata Ran. "Loh? ada Kuroba-kun dan Hattori-kun. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Hanya main saja ya kan Hattori," kata Kaito, Heiji mengangguk.

"Shinichi tidak bersama kalian?"

"Shinichi? Dia sedang berkelana entah kemana. Hahaha..." kata Heiji gugup.

Karena di bawah meja terdapat banyak debu, Shinichi bersin. Ran pun langsung menuju kearah Shinichi. Shinichi melihat ada kacamata yang tidak ada lensanya di laci Agasa. Dia langsung memakainya tepat saat Ran menemukannya. "Ada anak kecil. Dia lucu." Ran langsung memeluk Shinichi.

Seketika muka Shinichi memerah. Heiji dan Kaito, yang melihat hal itu, tertawa mengejek. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Ran, melepas pelukannya.

"Shi..bukan.." Shinichi mundur ke arah rak buku. Dia melihat nama penulis 'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle' dan 'Edogawa Ranpo'. "Conan! Namaku adalah Edogawa Conan."

"Conan? Nama yang aneh," komentar Ran. "Tapi kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Dia...dia anak kenalanku yang sedang main kesini," jawab Agasa asal.

Kaito tiba-tiba mendapat ide. "Oh ya Ran, bagaimana kalau kamu menjaga anak ini? Orangtuanya sudah tiada dan kami belum menemukan kerabatnya. Hanya sementara saja kok."

"Boleh saja," kata Ran.

Conan langsung menarik Kaito ke pojok ruangan. "Apa maksudmu aku harus tinggal bersama Ran? Kalau identitasku ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Bukan begitu. Kerajaan Mouri itu letaknya dekat dengan kerajaan BO kan? Kau bisa mendapat informasi tentang mereka lebih mudah daripada tinggal di kerajaan Kudo," jelas Kaito.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu? Harus ada yang memberitahu mereka."

"Kalau itu, serahkan saja padaku," kata Heiji. "Kalau aku memberitahu mereka, mereka pasti akan mengerti."

Akhirnya Conan setuju tinggal dengan Ran. Mereka berdua kembali ke istana kerajaan Mouri. Saat perjalanan Ran berbincang dengan Conan. "Nee..Conan-kun. Apa kamu punya orang yang kamu sukai?"

"Eh? Belum punya. Ran-neechan punya orang yang disukai?"

"Ada. Orang yang sangat aku sukai sejak kecil," kata Ran.

"Jangan-jangan itu Shinichi-niichan yang tadi kakak cari," terka Conan.

"Benar!" Mendengar hal itu muka Conan memerah." Saat kecil kami hanya dapat bertemu sebentar. Setelah itu dia pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa, tapi dia pergi ke akademi itu untuk menjadi orang yang dapat melindungiku. Aku sangat menyukai Shinich!" muka Conan tambah memerah. "Tapi rahasiakan dari Shinichi ya." Conan mengangguk.

Sesampainya di istana, Ran langsung meminta ayahnya, raja Kogoro untuk menerima Conan sementara. Awalnya dia menolak. Tetapi berkat bujukan ratu Eri, dia akhirnya setuju. Petualangan Conan pun dimulai dari sekarang. Dia harus bisa menghancurkan kerajaan BO untuk bisa kembali kewujud semula.

End Chapter 5

* * *

Behind the Fanfic :

Yessy : Chapter 5 selesai! ^_^

Shinichi : Kau bener2 membuatku menderita! Kenapa aku harus jadi anak kecil. Gara2 kamu aku tidak bisa bersama Ran lagi!

Yessy : Bukannya kamu uda tinggal sama Ran. Lagipula aku sebetulnya juga tidak mau kamu mengecil. Aku cuma mengikuti jalan cerita Aoyama-sensei. Dan juga aku lagi senang bukan karena itu.

Shinichi : Jadi karena apa?

Yessy : Tadi pas lagi ke toko, aku lupa ngambil kunci motorku.

Shinichi : Jadi, kamu ninggalin begitu aja motor di parkiran dengan kunci masih ada?

Yessy : Ya. Dan hebatnya pas aku balik masih ada motornya.

Shinichi : Untung aja gak ada yang ambil...eh...bukan sayang gak ada yang ambil sehingga kamu menderita.

Yessy : Daritadi kamu kritik terus sih!

Shinichi : Habisnya, 1. Kamu membuat aku dan Ran menderita. 2. Kenapa nama kudaku Watson? Kamu sangat tak menghormati Conan Doyle! Masa kuda dinamakan Watson!

Yessy : 1. Tidak juga...bukannya kalau tinggal sama Ran kamu lebih dekat? 2. Hakuba saja menamakan elangnya Watson. Aku tidak boleh begitu? Baiklah kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review!


	6. Chapter 6 : New Friend?

**Maaaaaffff...karena liburan aku jadi lupa mengupdate...hontou ni gomeneasai! sebagai gantinya aku update 2 chapter! dan dichapter ini akan muncul karakter baru!**

**langsung saja! enjoy!**

Balesan review :

edogawafirli : Ya...hehehe...^_^

* * *

**New Friend?**

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Conan mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan barunya. Dia selalu mengikuti Ran, yang setiap hari pergi ke gereja. Conan baru mengetahui kalau Ran selalu berdoa di gereja sejak Shinichi pergi ke kerajaan Kuroba.

"Dia selalu menunggumu kau tahu?" kata Agasa, saat dia dan Conan berdua saja. "Ran itu wanita yang tegar. Kamu harus membalas perasaannya."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi dengan tubuh begini aku bisa apa?"

"Hiburlah dia! Buat jangan sampai Ran bersedih." saran Agasa."Oh ya! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Agasa memberi Conan sepatu.

"Sepatu? Untuk apa?" tanya Conan.

"Ini bukan sepatu biasa. Ini sepatu penguat tendangan. Dengan tenaga magnet dan listrik, merangsang aliran darah pada kaki dan meningkatkan kekuatan otot kaki sampai maksimal. Kalau menendang pakai ini orang tidak akan berkutik lagi. Bagus juga untuk melindungi diri." jelas Agasa.

Setelah Ran selesai berdoa, mereka kembali ke istana. Ditengah jalan, Conan berkata ia ingin pergi ke pasar untuk bertemu Heiji. Ran mengerti, dia pun pulang ke istana sendirian. Tanpa basa-basi, Conan langsung menuju ke pasar.

Sampai di pasar, Conan belum melihat adanya tanda-tanda dari Heiji. Dia pun menunggu, selama menunggu dia pergi melihat-lihat pasar. "Tolong! Ada pencuri!" seru seorang anak perempuan. Pencurinya sedang kabur dan dia sedang dikejar oleh dua orang anak kecil.

"_Ini kesempatan untuk menggunakan sepatu buatan Hakase._" pikir Conan. Dia melihat ada ember kosong. Conan menendang ember kosong itu kearah pencuri. Ember itu tepat mengenai wajah pencuri itu, saking kerasnya sehingga pencuri itu pingsan.

Kedua anak yang mengejar pencuri itu mengambil barang yang dicuri dan mengembalikannya ke pemiliknya. "Terima kasih, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun." kata anak perempuan yang barangnya dicuri.

"Jangan berterima kasih pada kami." ucap anak yang gendut.

"Benar. Anak yang berkacamata itu yang menendang ember sehingga pencurinya dapat ditangkap." kata anak yang kurus.

"Begitu. Terima kasih. Namaku Yoshida Ayumi. Siapa namamu?" tanya Ayumi pada Conan.

"Edogawa Conan."

"Conan? Nama yang aneh!" kata anak yang gendut. "Namaku Kojima Genta."

"Aku Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko." kata anak yang kurus.

"Kamu tinggal dimana Conan-kun?" tanya Ayumi. Sebelum Conan sempat menjawab, Heiji sudah memanggilnya. "Hoi! Kudo!"

"Maaf ya aku harus pergi." kata Conan.

"Besok kita main yuk!" ajak Ayumi. "Kita bertemu disini, jam yang sama seperti sekarang."

Conan mengangguk. Dia berlari menghampiri Heiji. "Sepertinya kamu dapat teman baru." komentar Heiji.

"Diam! Dan jangan panggil nama aku Kudo. Sekarang nama aku kan Conan. Lalu ada berita apa dari kerajaanku?"

"Lumayan banyak." kata Heiji. "Raja mengumumkan bahwa kamu sedang pergi entah kemana. Ratu sempat menangis begitu aku memberitahu tentang kamu yang mengecil. Untungnya dia tidak menyalahkan aku. Oh ya! Kerajaan Kuroba diserang kerajaan BO, tapi berhasil dihentikan."

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan Kuroba(Kaito)?"

"Dia selamat. Tetapi raja tidak. Sementara ratu yang memegang pemerintahan. Setelah kemarin, Kuroba (Kaito) berusaha mengejar kerajaan BO. Sama sepertimu. Tenang saja! Dia akan berhati-hati kok!" setelah mendengar cerita dari Heiji, Conan kembali ke istana Mouri.

* * *

Malamnya, Conan tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih memikirkan tentang kerajaan BO. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Saat berjalan didekat kamar Ran, Conan mengintip ke dalam kamar Ran. Dia tidak melihat Ran di tempat tidurnya, Ran sedang duduk dekat jendela. Sebutir air mata menetas dari wajah Ran. "Ran-neechan." panggil Conan sambil memasuki kamar.

"Conan-kun!" Ran langsung menghapus air matanya. "Ada apa malam-malam kesini?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ran-neechan kenapa menanggis?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok. Lagipula aku tidak menangis." Ran berbohong.

"Pasti karena Shinichi-niichan kan." terka Conan. Ran akhirnya menyerah. Dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Conan.

"Benar." Ran membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Conan. Dia mulai menangis perlahan. "Seandainya Conan adalah Shinichi..Tapi kamu bukan Shinichi kan." Ran berdiri. "Maaf ya Conan. Bajumu jadi basah."

Conan tidak menanggapi Ran, dia hanya menatap Ran. "Ran-neechan. Tenang saja. Shinichi-niichan pasti kembali! Karena itu dia meminta Ran-neechan menunggunya. Walaupun dia mati.."

"Conan-kun...aku mengerti. Ayo kembali ke kamarmu. Kamu harus mengganti bajumu dan tidur."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Conan pergi bertemu dengan 'teman' barunya."Conan! kamu terlambat." kata Genta.

"Maaf...maaf." Conan baru menyadari ada anak perempuan yang baru pertama kali dilihat Conan. Anak itu berambut coklat pendek dan agak bergelombang.

Mitsuhiko melihat Conan memandangi perempuan baru itu berkata,"Dia adalah teman baru kita. Ayumi bertemu dengannya di pasar. Namanya..."

"Haibara Ai." jawab perempuan itu.

"Salam kenal. Aku Edogawa Conan."

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah kumpul. Ayo kita main!" kata Genta.

"Tapi main apa?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Aku tahu! Petak umpet bagaimana?" usul Ayumi. Semua setuju (Sebetulnya yang setuju hanya Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Ai dan Conan hanya ikut-ikutan saja.). Setelah diundi, yang pertama jaga adalah Genta. "1...2...3...4...5..8..7...6...99...100!"

Genta mulai mencari yang lain. Yang pertama ia temukan adalah Conan. "Conan ketemu! Kamu memang tidak pandai dalam bersembunyi."

"Biarin!" kata Conan, "_Lagipula aku sudah bosan bermain seperti ini. Tapi aku harus bersabar. Kalau aku tidak bermain sama mereka Ran bisa curiga._" batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Genta berhasil menemukan yang lain. "Karena Conan yang pertama ditemukan, sekarang Conan yang jaga!" kata Genta.

Conan menutup matanya dan mulai berhitung, "99..100!" Conan dapat menemukan Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi dengan mudah. "Tinggal Haibara." gumam Conan.

"Haibara itu susah dicari. Tadi saja aku menemukannya karena dia terjatuh dari tempat persembunyiaannya." ujar Genta.

Setelah mencari 15 menit, Conan berhasil menemukan Ai. Dia mendapat petunjuk dari Mitsuhiko, yang juga ikut mencari dengan Conan.

Ai sedang terpojok, dia terlihat ketakutan. Conan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan memerhatikan keadaan. Dari yang dapat dilihat Conan, Haibara sepertinya sedang ditodong pistol oleh seorang kakek."Mitsuhiko, cepat kamu penggil keamanan. Bilang kalau ada orang yang mau menembak anak kecil." bisik Conan. Mitsuhiko mengangguk, dia langsung berlari memanggil keamanan.

Conan dapat mendengar kakek itu berkata, "Kalau mau menyalahkan. Salahkan kedua orangtuamu yang mewarisi ramuan itu pada kamu dan juga kakakmu yang tidak mau menuruti kerajaan BO." Kakek itu mau menekan pelatuknya. Conan langsung bertindak, dengan sepatu buatan Agasa, dia menendang tong sampah hingga kakek itu tak sadarkan diri.

Conan menghampiri Ai, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ai mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja...AWAS!" Ai menarik Conan kesamping. Untung sekali, karena kakek itu sudah sadar dan menembak kearah tempat Conan. Kalau saja Ai tidak menariknya, mungkin Conan sudah terkena tembakan.

"Conan-kun! Haibara-san!" seru Mitsuhiko yang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa petugas keamanan. DOR! Kakek itu menembak dirinya sendiri hingga mati.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah satu orang petugas pada Ai.

"Aku hanya bersembunyi saat sedang main petak umpet. Lalu dia...menodong pistol dan huwaa..." Ai menangis.

Petugas keamanan mengamankan jasad kakek itu. Sementara itu, Conan mengantar Ai pulang. Kata Ayumi, rumah Ai ada didekat perbatasan kerajaan. Conan hanya mengantar Ai sampai dekat perbatasan. "Rumahmu ada disekitar sini kan? Sudah ya sampai jumpa." kata Conan.

Ai memerhatikan Conan, "Apotoxin 4869." Ai sudah berhenti menangis. "Kamu tahu ramuan itu kan? Ramuan yang membuat tubuhmu mengecil."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda! Anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa?" kata Conan gugup.

"Padahal aku tidak mungkin salah. Sebab itu adalah ramuan yang aku buat atas perintah organisasi." kata Ai dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Siapa kamu!"

"Sherry itu codename aku. Kamu belum menyadarinya juga ya Kudo Shinichi? Tempat dimana aku tinggal. Menurutmu apakah kerajaan BO akan membiarkan begitu saja orang yang tinggal di dekat sungai perbatasan?"

"Agasa Hakase!" Conan langsung berlari menuju rumah Agasa. Conan membuka pintu rumahnya dan berseru. "HAKASE!"

Agasa yang sedang minum teh pun terkejut, sehingga tehnya tumpah."Ada apa Shinichi?"

"Aku pulang." Ai menutup pintu depan.

"Selamat datang Ai-kun."

"Sial, dia menipuku." gumam Conan. "Hakase, sebetulnya dia siapa?"

"Dia belum bilang? Dia kan adalah mantan pendukung kerajaan BO." jelas Agasa. "Sebetulnya aku ingin menamainya 'Ai' yang huruf kanjinya berarti cinta. Tapi dia menolak, dia maunya dengan 'Ai' yang huruf kanjinya berarti kesengsaraan."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa disini ada pendukung kerajaan BO!" seru Conan.

"Dia memunggutku. Saat aku terbawa arus sungai." jawab Ai. "Saat kakakku dibunuh oleh kerajaan BO, aku berhenti meneliti ramuan itu. Mereka mengurungku di sebuah kamar. Aku meminum ramuan itu agar aku bisa mati, tetapi tubuhku malah mengecil. Dengan mudah aku keluar dari kamar, sayang saat didekat sungai, aku tergelincir dan terjatuh ke sungai. Hakase telah menolongku dari sungai."

"Kalau begitu dimana markas mereka?" tanya Conan.

"Entahlah. Mereka sering berpindah-pindah. Jadi aku tidak tahu pasti."

"Jika kamu yang membuat ramuan itu, berarti...kamu penyihir?"

"Benar aku penyihir. Tapi penyihir yang aku maksud bukan seperti orang yang memakai tongkat sambil mengucakan mantra-mantra aneh. Kami membuat ramuan untuk kerajaan BO." jelas Ai.

"Kalau begitu kakek yang tadi..apa dia termasuk pendukung BO?"

"Ya. Codenamenya Pisco. Sepertinya dia mengenal wajah kanak-kanakku karena dia adalah sahabat orangtuaku. Sepertinya aku harus bekerjasama denganmu supaya dapat memusnakan kerajaan BO."

End Chapter 6

* * *

Behind the fanfic :

Yessy : Akhirnya di chapter ini Ai muncul! *audience bertepuk tangan*

Ai : Ya..ya...ngomong-ngomong kamu dapat ide darimana menulis fic ini.

Yessy : Mau tahu? Kamu pasti akan terkejut begitu tahu aku dapat ide darimana.

Yukiko : Cepat ceritakan! Ya ampun ini pertama kalinya aku muncul di behind the fanfic.

Yessy : Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa. Aku dapat idenya setelah nonton Detective Conan vs Lupin the Third.

Eri : Oh...anime special yang ada putri yang mirip dengan Ran kan?

Yessy : Benar! Waktu Ran 'nyamar' jadi putri, dia ngebayangi bagaimana kalau dia dan Shinichi jadi putri dan pangeran dari suatu kerajaan. Dari situlah aku jadi punya ide untuk membuat fanfic ini! Ini dia (Yessy nunjukin videonya ke Ai, Yukiko dan Eri.)

Ran : (Tiba-tiba datang) Kalian lagi liat apa?

Yessy : (Buru-buru nyembunyiin videonya) Bukan apa-apa kok! Kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review!


	7. Chapter 7 : Ai Little Adventure

**Seperti yang aku bilang aku akan mengupdate 2 chapter sekaligus! well, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Ai's Little Adventure**

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit ketawa sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Conan terbangun dari tidurnya. Akhirnya dia mendapat kemajuan dalam menyelidiki kerajaan BO. Ya, Haibara Ai, mantan pendukung BO telah menjadi temannya. Walaupun Ai adalah pembuat ramuan APTX 4869, tapi dia tidak bisa lagi membuat ramuan itu.

_**Flashback**_

_Saat ini Conan sedang 'mengintrogasi' Ai tentang kerajaan BO. "Tunggu, kamu kan pembuat ramuan APTX 4869, bisakah kamu mebuat ramuan penangkalnya?"_

_Ai menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, ramuan itu agak rumit untuk membuatnya. Kalau aku mendapat resep untuk membuat ramuan itu, mungkin aku bisa membuat ramuan penangkalnya."_

_**End Flashback**_

Conan menghela napas. "_Kalau saja aku bisa mendapat resep ramuan itu, mungkin aku bisa kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi_." batinnya. Dia langsung berganti baju dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou, Conan-kun." sapa Ran.

"Ohayou, Ran-neechan." Conan langsung duduk dan mengambil sarapannya.

"Conan-kun, hari ini kamu mau melakukan apa?"

"Hm...aku mau bermain dengan teman-teman aku. Boleh kan?"

Ran mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Asalkan jangan pulang terlalu malam ya. Conan hebat ya. Baru beberapa hari saja, kamu sudah mendapat teman banyak." Conan hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar pujian Ran.

Setelah mengantar Ran ke gereja, Conan berbicara pada Ai. "Haibara, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kerajaan BO? Mungkin kita bisa mendapat resep ramuan itu."

Ai berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin kita bisa melakukan itu. Tapi kita harus berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan 'mereka'. Bisa bahaya kalau 'mereka' tahu kita masih hidup." Conan mengangguk.

Agasa menghampiri mereka berdua. "Hei, kalian sedang merencanakan apa?" Conan memberitahu rencananya ke Agasa. "Hmm...begitu. Kalau begitu terima ini." Agasa memberi 5 buah badge ke Conan dan Ai.

"Badge? Untuk apa?" tanya Conan.

"Ini bukan badge biasa. Kalian bisa berkomunikasi dengan ini. Lalu dengan kacamata special ini, kita dapat melacak badgenya." Agasa memberi Conan kacamata baru. Conan langsung memakai kacamata barunya. "Aku pikir ini berguna untuk kalian. Jika ingin berkomunikasi jarak jauh, ini bisa sangat berguna."

"Ini bagus sekali! Terima kasih Hakase!" kata Conan.

Ai mengatakan dia haus dan kembali ke rumah. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dan pergi ke tempat Ayumi dan yang lainnya bersama Conan. "Kalian telat!" ujar Genta.

"Maaf. Sebagai gantinya aku punya hadiah untuk kalian." Conan memberikan badge kepada mereka. "Ini namanya badge. Kita bisa berkomunikasi jarak jauh dengan menggunakan ini." Saking senangnya mendapat hadiah, mereka langsung mengenakan badge itu.

"Sekarang kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya Ayumi.

"Hm...berhubung badge ini bisa berguna bermain detektif. Bagaimana kalau kita main detektif?" usul Mitsuhiko.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa menyelidiki kerajaan BO yang tidak jauh dari sini." kata Conan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau baik-baik saja Haibara? Daritadi kamu sepertinya berkeringat terus."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita putuskan apa mau kesana atau tidak." kata Ai berbohong. Sebenarnya sejak keluar dari rumah Agasa, dia kepanasan sampai-sampai banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

Semua setuju, mereka langsung menuju kesana. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di kerajaan BO. Keadaan disana tidak begitu bagus. Kotanya telah kosong dan banyak reruntuhan disana. Semakin mereka menyelidiki, semakin seram jadinya.

"Hei, ayo kita pulang. Tempat ini seram." kata Ayumi yang ketakutan.

"Masa baru sebentar kita sudah pulang." kata Genta.

"Benar. Tunggu, dimana Haibara-san." tanya Mitsuhiko. Semua baru menyadari Ai telah menghilang.

"Sial. Apa boleh buat kita harus mencarinya." Conan mecoba menghubunginya dengan badgenya, tetapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya, dia mengaktifkan kacamatanya. Langsung saja, muncul titik dimana Ai berada. "Aku akan mencarinya. Kalian semua lebihi baik pulang."

"Tidak! Kami mau ikut denganmu!" ujar Genta.

Conan mau protes, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari seseorang. "Woi! Kudo!" ternyata itu adalah Kaito yang kebetulan sedang melewati mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kaito.

"Kuroba! Eh...Kaito-niichan." Conan buru-buru membenarkan perkataannya. "Bisakah Kaito-niichan mengantar mereka? Aku harus mencari Haibara. Mungkin ini akan sedikit berbahaya untuk mereka."

"Ok! Tentu saja! Ayo anak-anak selama perjalanan aku bisa menunjukan trik-trik sulapku pada kalian." Kaito dan anak-anak pun pulang. Conan menghembuskan napas, lalu dia mulai berlari mencari Ai.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ai, yang memisahkan diri dari yang lainnya sedang merasa tidak enak badan. Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya semakin panas. Dia terus berjalan. Dia merasa familiar dengan jalan-jalan yang dia lalui. Tak lama, dia berhasil menemukan rumah lamanya.

Ai memasuki rumah itu. Dia bisa merasakan semua kenangan saat bersama keluarganya disana. Kenangan-kenangan indah saat menjadi keluarga yang normal tanpa tekanan dari kerajaan BO. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di pipinya ketika mengingat semua itu.

Ai berjalan menuju ke kamar kakaknya. Dia ingat pernah meminta kakaknya untuk menemaninya saat terjadi hujan petir. "Kakak..." Ai kembali menangis. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya bertambah panas. Saking panasnya tulang-tulang dia seperti mau meleleh. Lalu, dia pun pingsan.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah Agasa. "Loh? Siapa yang meminum bir paikaruku ya?" tanya Agasa dalam hati. "Padahal aku baru kemarin mendapatkannya dari kenalanku."

* * *

Entah sudah berapa menit Ai tidak sadarkan diri. Saat dia bangun, dia terkejut melihat dirinya sudah kembali seperti semula. Ai langsung mengenakan pakaian yang ada di lemari kakaknya.

"Syukurlah muat." Ai langsung berpikir. "_Kalau tidak salah, di ruang kerja masih ada penetilian ayah dan ibu. Mungkin disana ada resep obat itu!_" Ai langsung menuju ke ruang kerja. Setelah mencari ditumpukan-tumpukan kertas penelitian. Akhirnya dia menemukannya.

"Ini dia!" Ai langsung melipat kertas itu dan menyelipkannya di bajunya. Setelah itu, dia langsung keluar dari rumah dan tidak sabar untuk memberikannya kepada Conan.

Saat keluar dari rumah dia terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Gin dan Vodka di depan rumahnya. "Lama tak jumpa. Sherry." kata Gin sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Ai. "Ternyata kamu memang masih hidup. Aku tahu kamu pasti akan mengunjungi rumah lamamu."

Ai langsung bertindak. Dia kembali memasuki rumah dan keluar melewati jalan belakang. Deg..deg...dadanya kembali berdebar-debar. "_Jangan-jangan sudah saatnya, aku harus kembali menjadi anak kecil. Tapi aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini! Kalau mereka mengetahui aku mengecil, bisa-bisa Kudo-kun juga akan kena getahnya! Tidak! _"

Ai masih terus berlari. Dia telah sampai di sungai perbatasan. Ai merasa dia telah aman. Sayangnya, dia salah. Gin telah didekatnya dan menembakkan peluru ke arah Ai. Kaki, tangan, dan pinggangnya terkena peluru. Ai kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke sungai. "Sampai jumpa lagi Sherry. Di alam sana." kata Gin sebelum dia dan Vodka kabur.

Ai terbawa arus sungai. Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya telah mengecil lagi. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar seruan seseorang. "Haibara! Haibara! Cepat pegang tanganku!" Ai bisa merasakan tangannya telah dipegang seseorang. Setelah itu, dia tak sadarkan diri.

Ai membuka matanya. Dia telah kembali ke rumah Agasa, atau lebih tepatnya dia berbaring dikamarnya. "Hei, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Conan memasuki kamarnya.

Ai mengangguk. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang tidur?"

"Aku cuma mau menanyakan keadaanmu saja. Kalau kamu tidak mau aku disini ya sudah." Conan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Agasa memasuki kamar Ai dan memberinya bubur. "Ini makanlah." Ai langsung memakannya dengan lahap. "Kamu beruntung Shinichi ada didekatmu tadi."

"Memangnya apa hubungan Kudo-kun dengan yang aku alami?" tanya Ai disela makannya.

"Dia tidak bilang? Tadi dia yang menyelamatkanmu. Saat meraih tanganmu, dia sempat terbawa arus juga. Tapi dia berhasil ke tepi sambil menarikmu. Aku sempat terkejut melihatnya menggendongmu yang berlumuran darah. Oh ya, pakaianmu yang kebesaran sudah aku keringkan." kata Agasa sebelum dia keluar kamar.

Ai menatap tangannya. "_Jadi tadi yang memegang tanganku adalah dia. Bahkan dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk aku._ " Ai merasa mukanya memerah. "_Mustahil! Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya! Mustahil kan?_"

End Chapter 7

* * *

Behind the Fanfic :

Ai : Akhirnya chapter ini selesai...kamu sedang memikirkan apa Yessy?

Yessy : Hmmm...kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa aku merasa cerita Detective Conan agak mirip sama Twilight saga?

Ai : Come again?(Maksud?)

Yessy : Habisnya...orangtua Ran pisah rumah, kan kayak orangtua Bella yang cerai. Terus keluarga Edward dan Shinichi sama-sama 'unik'. Belum lagi ada sebuah organisasi besar yang mau menghancurkan mereka. Gimana jadinya kalau Volturi dan Black Organization bersatu ya? Pasti dunia sudah kiamat!*Teriak histeris*

Ai : Baiklah...siapa yang membuat dia terus membaca Twilight saga terus sampai-sampai dia nyambungi ke cerita Conan?

(Yukiko tiba-tiba langsung kabur)

Yessy : Kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review ya!


	8. Chapter 8 : Shinichi's Birthday

Yessy : Chapter 8 telah hadir!

Shinichi : Tumben kamu ceria bukannya besok kamu masuk sekolah?

Yessy : Besok...Sekolah...benar juga...hiks...hiks...*meringkuk dipojokan*

Ran : Dasar Shinichi! Jangan bilang begitu, dia padahal semuanya sudah diam karena kita gak mau dia jadi kayak gini.

Shinichi : oh...Begitu...maaf ya...

Yessy : Tidak apa kok. Well, silakan menikmati chapter 8!

Balesan review :

Violet-Yukko : Nanti pas akhir akan balik kok. Ya..disini aku buat begitu, soalnya dikomik kayaknya Ai suka sama Conan deh...ok aku update!

edogawa Luffy : Makasih ngefav yang ini juga...masih bersambung..mungkin sampai chapter 12 selesai.

Pii : makasih...parody itu apa ya? *gubrak* pasti aku lanjutkan!

* * *

**Shinichi's Birthday**

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**4 Mei**

Hari itu, Conan terheran-heran dengan tingkah laku Ran saat sarapan. "Conan-kun hari ini temani aku lagi ya." pinta Ran.

"Kita mau kemana, Ran-neechan?"

"Ke gereja seperti biasa, sekalian ke rumah Hakase. Karena hari ini hari special." jawab Ran. Conan tidak mengerti apa 'Hari Special' yang Ran sebutkan. Saat mereka berdua ke rumah Agasa, Conan menyadari Ran membawa bungkusan kecil. "Ran-kun, Conan-kun. Selamat pagi." sapa Agasa ketika mereka berdua sampai.

"Selamat pagi, Hakase! Seperti biasa aku mau menitipkan ini." Ran menyerahkan bungkusan ke Agasa. "Aku mau berdoa dulu ya."

"Memang itu hadiah buat siapa Hakase?" tanya Conan, saat Ran di gereja.

"Masa kamu tidak ingat? Hari ini tanggal 4 Mei!" kata Agasa.

"Memang ada apa tanggal 4 Mei? Bukannya itu tanggal dimana Holmes dan Professor Moriarty jatuh ke air terjun..."

Ai memotong perkataan Conan. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu! Masa tidak ingat? Payah!"

"Benar juga. Aku baru ingat!"

"Oh ya, kami berencana membuat pesta kecil untukmu disini nanti malam. Bagaimana?" kata Agasa.

"Kami? "kata Conan tampak curiga.

"Tentu saja aku, Heiji-kun, Kaito-kun, dan Ai-kun."

"Bolehlah..tapi aku harus minta ijin dulu ke Ran. Dan aku terkejut kalau Haibara mau ikut pesta."

"Aku hanya kasihan sama orang yang tidak ingat hari ulangtahunnya." kata Ai dingin.

Tak lama kemudian Ran sudah selesai berdoa dan kembali ke rumah Agasa. Dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Ai. "Loh? Hakase, aku baru tahu kalau ada yang tinggal denganmu."

"Ya namanya Haibara Ai." kata Agasa.

"He...namamu lucu. Perkenalkan namaku Mouri Ran. Salam kenal." Ai tidak menanggapi Ran. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. "Jangan pedulikan dia Ran. Mungkin dia malu." ujar Agasa.

* * *

Malamnya, Conan sudah meminta ijin kepada Ran untuk menginap di rumah Agasa. Tentu saja, Ran setuju. Conan langsung mengepak beberapa pakaian dan langsung menuju ke rumah Agasa. Saat Conan membuka pintu rumah Agasa, dia terkejut karena mereka berseru, "Otanjoubi Omedetto Kudo Shinichi!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Shinichi ke-18. Ya...walaupun kamu tak tampak seperti orang 18 tahun." kata Kaito.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Kaito." Heiji memberi kado ke Conan. "Ini hadiah dari Raja dan Ratu. Sebetulnya mereka ingin datang, tapi di kerajaan ada urusan yang lumayan rumit." Conan membuka kadonya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah pedang baru. Conan mencoba pedang itu. Pedang itu ringan dan sangat pas dengannya.

"Dan ini dariku dan Heiji." Kaito melempar bungkusan ke Conan, yang langsung menangkapnya. Setelah dibuka ternyata itu adalah jubah baru (bayangkan jubah yang dikenakan Shinichi pas drama di Vol. 26). Sayangnya ukuran jubah itu sama dengan ukuran tubuh orang berumur 18 tahun.

"Maaf ya, kami sudah menyiapkannya sebelum kamu mengecil jadi..." jelas Kaito.

"Tidak apa kok. Terima kasih sudah memberiku ini." ucap Conan. Selanjutnya dia mendapatkan belati praktis dari Agasa dan Ai, juga saputangan bermotif Spade dari Ran. Pesta berlanjut ke acara makan-makan. "Hei, Kudo. Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Heiji yang memerhatikan muka Conan.

"Entahlah...Hakase, air putihmu rasanya aneh!" seru Conan.

"Air putih?" tanya Agasa. "Memangnya aku menyediakan air putih? Perasaan aku cuma menyediakan jus dan bir Paikaru, yang aku dapat dari kenalanku."

Kaito menyentuh dahi Conan. "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kamu demam."

"Mungkin. Aku merasa panas. Tubuhku seperti terbakar...seperti waktu itu." Conan tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Seperti waktu itu? Jangan-jangan...cepat baringkan dia di kamar!" seru Ai. Heiji membawa Conan ke kamar Agasa dan membaringkannya di kasur. Setelah keluar dia berkata,"Jelaskan apa yang akan terjadi pada dia."

Ai berpikir sejenak. "Ini hanya perkiraanku. Tapi mungkin dia akan kembali ke tubuh dewasanya. Karena gejala-gejala yang dia alami sama seperti pada saat aku berubah menjadi seperti semula. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin 100% dia akan seperti itu." Tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan dari kamar. Ai melarang yang lainnya untuk memasuki kamar, dia mengetuk pintu dan berseru, "Kudo-kun! Kamu bisa dengar aku?"

"Haibara? Apa yang terjadi?" suara Shinichi sudah tidak seperti anak kecil lagi, melainkan seperti orang dewasa.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Pertama-tama, kamu sudah memakai baju?" tanya Ai.

"Sudah. Aku pernah meninggalkan baju cadangan disini."

"Ok. Kamu boleh keluar sekarang."

Agasa, Heiji, dan Kaito terkejut. Yang keluar dari kamar bukan Conan yang berwujud anak kecil, tetapi Shinichi yang sudah dewasa. "Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Kaito ke Ai.

Ai menghiraukannya."Kudo-kun, apa tadi kamu memakan atau meminum sesuatu di pesta?"

"Hanya kue ulang tahunku dan air putih saja."

"Kue ulang tahun itu aku yang buat, tapi aku tidak memasukan barang yang aneh. Tunggu..air putih? Memangnya Hakase menyediakan air putih?"

Agasa menggeleng. "Benar kok! Aku meminum air putih!" Shinichi menyerahkan gelasnya ke Ai. Ai mencium air itu dan berkata, "Ini bukan air putih, tapi bir Paikaru."

"Jangan-jangan Shinichi dapat balik ke tubuh semula karena meminum Paikaru!" kata Heiji.

"Mungkin..bir Paikaru itu mungkin mengandung zat Enhancer yang mempercepat multiplikasi sel. Sayangnya aku tak bisa menjamin kamu akan seperti ini selamanya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Maksudku, kamu hanya dapat ke wujud Kudo Shinichi sementara. Efeknya tidak permanen. Waktu itu aku pernah tidak sengaja meminum sesuatu sehingga aku bisa kembali. Saat aku ke rumahku yang lama, aku sempat menemukan resep ramuan APTX 4869, tapi aku tidak tahu penangkal untuk bahan utamanya. Mungkin aku bisa membuat obat penawar dengan mencampur Paikaru ini. Sayangnya pembuatan ramuan ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama." jelas Ai.

"Berapa lama dia bisa seperti ini?" tanya Agasa.

"Dua hari, itu mungkin yang paling lama. Kemarin aku hanya bisa kembali beberapa menit karena aku dulu pernah tak sengaja meminum paikaru orang kerajaan BO, sehingga tubuhku sudah membuat antibodynya." jawab Ai.

"Jadi, selama dua hari aku boleh melakukan apa saja?" kata Shinichi.

"Ya. Asalkan jangan sampai kerajaan BO mengetahui kalau kau masih hidup. Bisa-bisa mereka menyerang kerajaan kamu lagi." Ai menuju ke laboratorium khusus milik Agasa.

"Ok..sekarang kamu sudah menjadi Shinichi, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku mau bertemu Ran." jawab Shinichi. "Aku ingin melanjutkan perkataanku ke Ran sebelum kerajaan BO menyerang."

"Oh...perkataan yang tentang 'itu'. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kamu kan tidak boleh terlihat publik ingat?" kata Heiji.

"Benar juga...tunggu! Kenapa kamu tahu kalau aku ingin berkata 'itu' pada Ran?" tanya Shinichi curiga.

"Gampang saja, semua tertulis di wajahmu." kata Kaito. "Aku punya ide, supaya kamu dapat mengatakan 'itu' pada Ran. Tapi kamu harus pandai berakting. Mau coba?"

End Chapter 8

* * *

Behind the Fanific :

Yessy : Kata temenku akhir cerita ini mirip kayak di komik 26 ya?

Ai : Benar! Waktu aku mau memberi penawar APTX 4869. Kamu suka banget sama adegan di komik ya?

Yessy : Mungkin...tapi aku tanpa sadar menulis seperti itu...oh ya aku punya pertanyaan bua para readers.

Ai : Apaan?

Yessy : Apakah aku harus membuat cerita khusus KazuhaxHeiji dan AokoxKaito? Karena disini aku tidak begitu membahas tentang kedua pasangan ini. Aku juga akan menulis cerita khusus tentang Ai.

Ai : Memang aku pasangannya siapa?

Yessy : Liat saja nanti! Kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review ya!


	9. Chapter 9 : Ran's Birthday

Yessy : Huft...akhirnya chapter 9 update! Baru seminggu masuk sekolah, uda banyak pr...guru-guru kurang kerjaan amet ngasi pr!

Shinichi : Itulah tantangan menjadi seorang murid...terus darimana kamu tahu tanggal ulangtahunnya Ran?

Yessy : eh...karena Aoyama-sensei tidak memberi tahu, jadinya aku ngasal...tapi kalau ada yang tahu tanggal ulangtahun Ran kasih tahu aku ya...daripada banyak basa basi...silakan nikmati chapter 9 ini!

Balesan Review :

Violet-Yukko : Makasih sudah dibilang keren...^_^ kalau cerita HeijixKazuha dan KaitoxAoko aku uda nulis tinggal nunggu mood untuk mengetik hehehe...

Pii : Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, maaf kalau gak tau apa itu parody...berkat kamu sekarang aku tahu... di anime, Agasa kalau memanggil orang selalu memakai akhiran –kun, jadi aku kebiasaan.

* * *

**Ran's Birthday**

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, abal dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**5 Mei**

Hari itu Ran dibangunkan oleh kedua sahabatnya, Kazuha dan Aoko."Selamat ulang tahun Ran!" seru mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ran langsung bangun. Dia langsung membuka kado dari sahabatnya. Ternyata kadonya itu adalah gaun pesta(bayangkan gaun yang Ran pakai saat drama vol.26).

"Kami membuatnya bersama." kata Aoko. "Maaf kalau gaunnya tidak begitu bagus."

"Tidak apa. Gaun ini bagus sekali. Aku akan mengenakannnya saat pesta nanti." ujar Ran.

"Sayang ya, kekasihmu tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik Ran-chan saat mengenakan gaun ini." kata Kazuha.

"Shinichi bukan kekasihku!"

"Memangnya aku bilang Kudo-kun?" goda Kazuha.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Ran-chan suka sama Kudo-kun." kata Aoko.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita sarapan." ajak Ran. Setelah sarapan, seperti biasa, Ran pergi berdoa di gereja. "Kazuha-chan boleh aku bertanya?" kata Aoko saat menunggu Ran berdoa di gereja.

"Tentu saja boleh! Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kenapa Ran sering ke gereja untuk berdoa?"

Kazuha berpikir sejenak, "Seinggatku, dia percaya dengan cerita yang dia dengar dari Kudo-kun. Dia percaya kalau putri yang terus berdoa disana, pangerannya akan datang. Yah...setidaknya itu yang Heiji bilang samaku."

Tiba-tiba Heiji muncul dibelakang Kazuha. "Memangnya aku bilang apa sama kamu?"

"Heiji! Jangan mengangetkan aku bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kamu bilang bodoh? Bodoh!"

Terpaksa, Kaito melerai kedua 'pasangan' itu, "Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar, nanti bisa-bisa kalian saling menyukai."

"Siapa yang mau sama dia! Hmph!" Kazuha dan Heiji langsung saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Kaito, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Aoko, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh main kesini? Aku malah terkejut melihatmu disini." ujar Kaito.

"Aku hanya menemani sahabatku. Wajarkan."

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi sahabat dengan Ran?"

"Sejak ulang tahun Ran ke-10, dia sangat baik padaku. Lama-lama kami jadi bersahabat." jelas Aoko.

Setelah Ran selesai berdoa, dia menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. "Kazuha-chan, Aoko-chan ayo kita balik. Wah, ada Hattori-kun dan Kuroba-kun. Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

"Pagi!" jawab Heiji dan Kaito.

"Apa kalian mendapat kabar dari Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat mengirim kabar." jawab Kaito.

"Oh begitu...bagaimana dengan Conan-kun? Sejak dia pergi menginap dia tidak kembali."

"Ah...tentang dia, sepertinya kakek Agasa sudah menemukan saudaranya." Kata Heiji

"Begitu, dia tidak bilang apa-apa aku jadi khawatir." kata Ran agak sedih, "Apakah kalian akan datang ke pesta nanti?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Kaito,"Jangan bersedih begitu, siapa tahu nanti Shinichi akan muncul saat pesta."

Ran hanya tersenyum kecil dan bergumam, "Semoga saja begitu..."

* * *

Malamnya, pesta ulang tahun Ran berlangsung meriah. Acara pertama adalah pemotongan kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar, yang dibuat oleh koki istana. Acara berlanjut, semua orang berdansa. Pertama-tama Ran berdansa dengan Kaito, tetapi hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu Kaito berdansa dengan Aoko.

Ran sedang memerhatikan Heiji dan Kazuha, yang sedang berdansa, ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Orang itu mengenakan topeng dan jubah hitam. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dia berkata,"Maukah anda berdansa denganku?"

Ran merasa ia mengenali suara orang itu."Tentu saja." jawab Ran sambil menerima uluran tangan orang itu. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke lantai dansa dan berdansa dengan anggun.

"Boleh aku mengetahui namamu? "tanya Ran ditenggah dansanya.

"'Spade' kamu boleh memanggilku begitu." jawab pria itu. Tiba-tiba terjadi serangan dari kerajaan BO. 'Spade' menarik Ran menuju ke tempat tersembunyi. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi tanganku agak lecet." jawab Ran.

'Spade' menyerahkan saputangannya ke Ran. "Pakai ini, aku harus membantu yang lain melawan BO. Tetaplah bersembunyi disini!" 'Spade' pergi meninggalkan Ran. Saat Ran melihat saputangang yang ia pegang, dia terkejut. "_Ini kan saputangan yang aku hadiahkan ke Shinichi. Jangan-jangan 'Spade' itu Shinichi?_"

Keesokan harinya, raja Kogoro memberitahu Ran bahwa Ran akan diungsikan ke kerajaan Toyama. "Maaf Ran. Kerajaan kita sekarang sudah tidak begitu aman. Kami hanya mengingginkan agar kamu selamat."

"Aku mengerti, ayah." kata Ran.

"Lebih baik sekarang kamu bersiap-siap." kata ratu Eri."Aku akan membantumu." Tak lama kemudian, Ran sudah selesai bersiap dan berangkat menuju ke kerajaan Toyama.

Sesampainya disana, Ran langsung disambut oleh Kazuha. "Selamat datang Ran!"

"Terima kasih Kazuha." Ran memasuki istana. "Memangnya akan ada pesta disini? Kenapa ruang pesta dihiasi?"

"Benar. Pesta untuk menghormati yang akan perang besok."

"Perang?"

"Benar. Kerajaan BO sudah menyatakan perang ke kerajaan Kudo dan kerajaan Mouri lagi. Karena itu kamu diungsikan kesini." jelas Kazuha.

* * *

Malamnya, pesta berlangsung lumayan meriah. Walaupun beberapa ada beberapa yang muram karena lusa mereka akan berperang. Lantai dansa dipenuhi oleh para pedansa. Ran sedang terenung. Dia sedang memikirkan Shinichi, dia masih percaya bahwa 'Spade' adalah Shinichi.

Tiba-tiba 'Spade' menghampiri Ran."Maukah anda berdansa denganku?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tentu saja Ran menerima uluran tangannya. Mereka berdua berdansa seperti kemarin. "Bagaimana tuan putri? Kamu menikmati pestanya?" tanya 'Spade' ditengah dansa.

"Ya begitulah. Boleh aku berbicara sebentar denganmu?" Ran mengajak 'Spade' keluar dari lantai dansa dan menuju ke balkon."Aku mau bilang, terima kasih atas saputangannya." Ran mengembalikan saputangannya.

"Sama-sama. Tapi itu bukan alasan kamu ingin bicara denganku kan."

"Kamu benar. Sebetulnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apakah...apakah...kamu adalah Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?"

"Karena saputangan yang kamu beri ke aku adalah saputangan yang aku hadiahkan ke Shinichi."

'Spade' menghembuskan napasnya. "Ternyata Ran tidak bisa ditipu." Dia membuka topengnya. "Benar aku adalah Shinichi."

Ran langsung memeluk Shinichi dan menangis. "Dasar bodoh! Kemana saja kamu selama ini?"

"Maaf. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu..akh!" Tiba-tiba badan Shinichi memanas. "Ada apa Shinichi? Badanmu panas!" kata Ran cemas.

"Aku harus pergi." Shinichi melangkah keluar balkon tetapi Ran menghalanginya. "Tidak! Jangan pergi Shinichi! Kalau kamu pergi lagi..aku...tidak bisa melihatmu lagi!" Ran mulai menintikan air matanya. "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!"

Shinichi berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Besok, di gereja. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ran mengangguk. Dia melepaskan Shinichi.

Shinichi berlari keluar istana. Dia langsung menaiki Watson dan menuju ke rumah Agasa. sesampainya disana, dia langsung memasuki kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali menjadi Conan.

End Chapter 9

* * *

Behind the fanfic :

Yessy : Aku mau meminta bantuan kepada readers...

Ai : Memangnya apa?

Yessy : Aku kan mintanya ke readers bukan kamu...aku membutuhkan 3 orang OC untuk fanfic aku yang baru. 1 orang jadi korban dan 2 untuk jadi tersangka...aku cuma mau minta nama kok, jadi gak usa ditulis sifatnya gimana. Kalau bisa nama orang yang kalian benci, karena nanti OC ini akan sedikit...sadis?

Ai : Memangnya kamu bisa membuat pembunuhan?

Yessy : Bisa donk! Walaupun dengan bantuan teman-teman aku dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk memikirkan trik dan motifnya..Kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review!


	10. Chapter 10 : The Truth

**Hehehe...aku nekat ngeupdate padahal ada banyak pr...daripada basa basi silakan enjoy chapter 10!**

Balesan review :

Violet-Yukko : Ya...tapi perangnya di chapter selanjutnya. Seru ya? Mungkin...silakan lihat chapter selanjutnya. makasih uda ngasi tau pii tentang updatenya!

Sha-chan anime lover : oh...aku baru tahu tanggal segitu...tapi waktu aku lihat di detective conan world, katanya tidak diketahui...jd binggung.. makasih atas masukan namanya!

Pii : Ok akan aku update!

* * *

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, abal dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Keesokan harinya, Conan memberitahu rencanya kepada Ai dan Agasa. "Kau tahu, apa yang kamu lakukan bisa membuat kerajaan BO mengincarnya?" kata Ai marah.

"Aku tahu. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kerajaan BO akan hancur. Tak apa kan aku memberitahunya." kata Conan tetap tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa optimis begitu? Tidak ada jaminan kamu akan kembali dengan selamat dalam perang ini!"

"Aku harus selamat dalam perang ini. Aku berjanji pada Ran akan kembali." Ai menyerah berdebat dengan Conan. Dia tahu, meski pun dia protes berkali-kali, Conan tidak akan merubah pendiriannya. "Kalau kalian membutuhkan aku, aku akan berada di laboratorium." kata Ai sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Shinichi?" tanya Agasa.

"Aku yakin 95%"

"5% lainnya?"

"Aku tak yakin. Sudah ya Hakase, aku ke gereja dulu ya! Sampai jumpa." Conan melangkah keluar rumah Agasa. Ia tak menyadari Ai memerhatikannya dari tadi.

Ai melanjutkan penelitiannya tentang ramuan APTX 4869. "_Apakah yang aku harus menyelesaikan ramuan ini? Gara-gara meneliti ramuan ini ayah dan ibuku meninggal. Jika aku bisa menemukan penawar ramuan ini dan memberikannya kepada Kudo-kun, apakah ini semua akan berakhir?_" batin Ai. Dia telah hampir berhasil membuat ramuan penawar APTX 4869, tinggal menunggunya matang. Tapi dia masih bimbang, jika dia memberikan ramuan ini pada Shinichi, pastinya dia langsung meminumnya dan kembali pada Ran. Ai tahu, Shinichi sangat mencintai Ran. Dia tidak akan bisa menggantikan Ran dihati Shinichi. "Inilah yang terbaik."

* * *

Ran sudah meminta Kazuha untuk meminjamkan kuda untuknya. "Kau masih ingin tetap ke gereja itu?" tanya Kazuha.

"Benar. Aku sudah terikat dengan gereja itu. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Kerajaan BO paling sedang bersiap-siap untuk perang besok." kata Ran. Setelah selesai memasang pelana kuda, dia langsung menaikinya dan memacukan kudanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ran sudah sampai di gereja. Dia turun dari kudanya dan memasuki gereja. Dia terkejut melihat sosok kecil yang ada didalam gereja. "Conan-kun? Kenapa kamu disini? Dimana Shinichi?"

Conan menatap mata Ran dengan serius. "Kemarin aku bilang kan. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan-jangan kamu adalah..."

Conan melepas kacamatanya. "Benar. Aku adalah Kudo Shinichi, pangeran dari kerajaan Kudo. Edogawa Conan hanyalah nama samaran yang aku pakai."

"Conan-kun...adalah...Shinichi..." tiba-tiba Ran merasa kakinya tidak kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya lagi. Dia pun duduk dikursi terdekat. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Ran? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" kata Shinichi panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya senang. Akhirnya kamu mengakui bahwa kamu adalah Shinichi."

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu sejak awal?"

Ran mengangguk. "Aku sempat mendengar Kaito berkata, _'Hanya kita bertiga saja yang tahu kamu adalah Shinichi'_ . Waktu itu aku tidak melihat ada Shinichi disana. Saat melihatmu, aku merasa kamu seperti Shinichi saat dia masih kecil. Karena itu aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa kau adalah Shinichi."

"Tapi kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah Shinichi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Karena aku menunggu. Aku menunggumu sampai kamu yang mengatakannya sendiri. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan analisisku. Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

Shinichi menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Tentang apa yang terjadi di kerajaan BO, Gin, Vodka, dan Vermouth. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang? Kamu akan ikut perang besok?" tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu kan?" jawab Shinichi.

"Tetapi apa bisa? Dengan tubuh seperti anak kecil, kamu bisa langsung terbunuh."

Tiba-tiba pintu gereja dibuka oleh Ai. "Soal itu serahkan padaku."

"Haibara? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ai-chan?" Ran binggung. "Apa dia berhubungan dengan semua ini?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Haibara Ai, nama asliku adalah Miyano Shiho. Tentu saja aku berhubungan dengan semua ini. Aku adalah penyihir yang membuat ramuan APTX 4869, ramuan yang Kudo-kun dan aku minum sehingga kami mengecil. Sebetulnya aku tidak mau melanjutkan penelitian tentang ramuan itu kalau bukan karena Kudo-kun." jelas Ai.

"Jadi maksudmu kamu sudah..."kata Shinichi.

Ai tersenyum. "Benar. Aku sudah membuat penawar ramuan APTX 4869 yang permanen." Ai menyerahkan sebuah botol kepada Shinichi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shinichi, "Apa kamu juga akan meminum ramuan ini?"

Ai menggeleng. "Aku akan tetap seperti ini. Masa kecilku tidak menyenangkan karena tekanan kerajaan BO. Karena itu aku ingin mengulangi masa kecilku dengan teman yang sesungguhnya. Ayo, tunggu apa lagi! Cepat minum ramuan itu dan kembali menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

Shinichi menatap Ai sebenar. Lalu, tanpa disangka-sangka, Shinichi memeluk Ai. "Terima kasih. Tanpamu aku mungkin akan tetap menjadi Conan."

"Sudahlah. Cepat minum ramuan itu!" Shinichi melepas pelukannya dan langsung berlari ke rumah Agasa. Dia mengurung dirinya di kamar dan meminum penawar racunnya. Tak lama kemudia, Kudo Shinichi telah kembali. Setelah memakai pakaian yang pantas dan mengambil kotak yang selama ini dia sembunyikan untuk Ran, dia kembali menemui Ran.

* * *

Selama menunggu Shinichi kembali, Ran bercakap-cakap dengan Ai. "Jadi, Ai-chan eh...terima kasih. Kalau bukan karena kamu mungkin Shinichi tidak bisa kembali."

"Sama-sama. Aku juga berhutang sama dia. Karena itu aku berusaha membantunya." jawab Ai.

"Tapi kamu yakin? Apa kamu benar-benar mau menyerah soal Shinichi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ai curiga.

"Kamu menyukai Shinichi kan," Ai mau membantah tapi Ran berkata, " jangan bohong. Aku tahu setiap kali kamu menatap Shinichi, kamu selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dengan yang lain."

Akhirnya Ai mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Ya, benar aku menyukainya. Tapi seberapa pun aku berusaha, aku tidak mungkin menggantikanmu dihatinya. Karena itu lebih baik aku menyerah sebelum aku membuat diriku tambah terluka." kata Ai sebelum dia pergi bertemu dengan Ayumi dan yang lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi kembali ke gereaja. "Dimana Haibara?" tanya Shinichi setelah menyadari Ai telah menghilang.

"Dia sudah pergi untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya." Jawab Ran, "oh ya, sebetulnya apa yang ingin kamu katakan saat pesta kedatanganmu?"

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bagian terakhir legenda yang aku ceritakan padamu."

"Oke, tapi setelah itu kamu berjanji akan mengatakan apa yang ingin kamu katakan waktu itu." Ran mengulurkan jari kelinkingnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengatakannya setelah aku kembali dari perang. Aku pasti akan kembali. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Ya sudah." Shinichi mengaitkan jari kelinkingnya di jari kelinking Ran.

Setelah itu Shinichi berdeham. "_**Pangeran kembali ke gereja setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Dia telah menepati janjinya pada putri. Dari seluruh perjalanan yang dia tempuh, dia menghadiah sebuah cincin pada sang putri. Akhirnya pangeran dan putri itu menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama. TAMAT.**_"

"Akhirnya sungguh bahagia." kata Ran.

"Sebetulnya Ran, aku juga ingin seperti pangeran itu." Shinichi menyerahkan kotak ke Ran. Saat Ran membuka kotak itu, dia terkejut. Ternyata isinya adalah cincin yang mengantung disebuah kalung. Shinichi mengenakan kalung cincin itu ke leher Ran. "Aku tahu kalung ini cocok denganmu. Suatu saat aku akan memberimu cincin, seperti pangeran dalam legenda itu."

"Terima kasih Shinichi. Kalung ini sangat..." Ran tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena Shinichi telah menciumnya.

"Well," kata Shinichi menghentikan ciumannya. "lebih baik sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali. Kau tahu itu ciuman pertamaku."

"Sama. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku." Balas Ran.

Mereka berdua diam sejenak. Entah karena tidak ada topik yang bisa dibicarakan atau karena mereka malu. Akhirnya Shinichi melepas keheningan dengan berkata, "Eh...aku harus kembali dan memberi kabar kepada orangtuaku. Kamu bisa kan pulang ke kerajaan Toyama sendiri?"

Ran mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kamu bisa pulang dengan selamat."

Sebelum pergi, Shinichi mengecup dahi Ran. "Aku pasti kembali." Shinichi dan Ran pun kembali ke kerajaannya masing-masing (Ran kembali ke kerajaan Toyama).

End Chapter 10

* * *

Behind the Fanfic :

Yessy : Tak terasa tinggal 2 chapter lagi...fanfic ini akan tamat!

Shinichi : Akhirnya! Aku sudah capek. Terus apa nanti ini akan jadi happy ending atau sad ending?

Yessy : Lihat saja nanti! Tapi tenang saja, karena aku akan membuat special shorts stories tentang HeijixKazuha, KaitoxAoko. Ini semacam sekuel dari fanfic ini.

Heiji : Akhirnya! Apa nanti aku dan Kazuha akan bersama?

Yess: Lihat saja nanti...

Kaito : Akhirnya! Nanti pasti sama Aoko kan!

Yessy : -_-' eh... kalian bertiga kompakan ngomong 'akhirnya' di awal kalimat..kalau penasaran nih baca! (langsung nyerahin naskah ke mereka bertiga) tapi jangan bilang yang lain ya...

Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito : (selesai membaca naskah) INI BARU KAMI SETUJU!

Yessy : Apa mereka lagi sakit ya? kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review...


	11. Chapter 11 : Shinichi's Death

Yessy : Karena aku sedang senang hari ini aku akan mengupdate 2 chapter sekaligus!

Shinichi : Berarti sebentar lagi ini akan selesai? Terus kenapa kamu senang?

Yessy : Ya begitulah...hari ini aku libur soalnya guru-gurunya pada rapat! Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang. Enjoy chapter 11!

Balesan Review :

Pii : Jangan...ampuni aku...aku belum mau ditabok sebelum melihat akhir dari Detective Conan...Hehehehe...

Violet-Yukko : Yey...pasti akan aku buat happy ending kok...

Edogawa Luffy : hmm...gak mau spoiler lihat saja nanti ya!

* * *

**Shinichi's Death**

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit ketawa sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Keesokan harinya, perasaan kalbu terselubung pada keluarga-keluarga yang anak atau suaminya yang akan mengikuti perang. Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko. Karena teman semasa kecil mereka akan mengikuti perang juga. Tetapi diantara mereka bertiga, Ran adalah yang paling sedih.

Ran baru saja bertemu kembali dengan Shinichi. Sangat berat baginya untuk kehilangan dia lagi. Walaupun Shinichi berjanji akan kembali, tapi Ran tidak begitu optimis. Ran hanya dapat berdoa untuk keselamatan Shinichi. "Tenang saja, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." kata Ai, saat menemani Ran berdoa.

* * *

"Aku akan menunggunya di gereja kenangan kami. Aku akan berdoa untuknya siang dan malam." kata Ran. "Hah? Yang benar saja." kata Ai.

"Karena yang aku inginkan hanya 1 yaitu keselamatannya. Aku tidak meminta banyak." kata Ran."Ok. aku akan membantumu." ujar Ai.

Yessy : CUT! Siapa yang merubah naskahnya!

Ran : Bukannya ini yang tertulis di bukumu?

Yessy : Masa kamu gak bisa bedain tulisan aku sama teman aku?

Ai : Jadi kita harus mengulang?

Yessy : Ya! Semua siap? Camera roll and ACTION!

* * *

"Nee..Ai-chan. Bisakah kamu tidak menceritakan ini pada siapapun?" pinta Ran. "Aku...melihat sebuah mimpi."

"Mimpi?" Ai menjadi binggung.

Ran mengangguk. "Sejak ulangtahunku yang kemarin. Aku...bermimpi masa depan." Ai hanya bisa memandang Ran dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Benar kok! Waktu Shinichi mengaku bahwa dia Conan, aku bisa melihatnya dalam mimpiku." kata Ran.

Ai termenung sejenak. "Yumemi."

"Apa? Yumemi? Apa itu?" tanya Ran.

"Yumemi adalah orang yang bisa melihat masa depan dengan mimpinya. Hanya orang-orang yang terpilihlah yang bisa mendapat kemampuan seperti ini." jelas Ai. "Lalu apa apa yang kamu lihat dalam mimpimu?"

Ran memenjamkan matanya. "Aku melihat...Shinichi...dia tidak akan selamat dalam perang ini."

Muka Ai memucat. "Mustahil. Kudo-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia pasti bisa selamat. Tapi...tak semua mimpi bisa terjadi kan?"

Ran hanya tersenyum sedih. "Semoga saja begitu."

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Ran terus berdoa di gereja itu. Kadang-kadang Kazuha, Aoko, dan Ai menemaninya. Tapi hari ini dia sedang berdoa sendirian. Tiba-tiba Aoko datang dan membawa berita yang mengejutkan. "Ran...Gawat...Kudo...Shinichi..." Aoko masih terengah-engah sehabis berlari.

"Aoko tarik napas dulu. Apa yang ingin kamu katakan? Apa yang terjadi dengan Shinichi?" kata Ran.

"Meninggal..Maaf Ran Kudo-kun telah tiada."

"Apa? Kau bohongkan? Katakan kalau kamu berbohong!" kata Ran tidak percaya.

Aoko menggeleng. "Maaf Ran ini berat untukmu. Tapi kamu harus tabah."

Ran langsung berlari menuju istana Kudo. Saat memasuki istana dia terkejut. Dia melihat ada sebuah peti mati di dalam istana. Ran membuka peti itu dan melihat tubuh yang ada di dalamnya. Ternyata itu adalah Shinichi.

Ran menyentuh wajah Shinichi yang kaku. "Shinichi, aku mohon bangunlah. Kamu berjanji padaku kan? Kamu akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku setelah perang ini selesai. Ya kan, Shinichi!" Ran tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Ratu Yukiko memeluk Ran. "Ran-chan. Tenanglah, aku tahu ini berat bagi kita semua. Tapi kamu harus kuat. Shinichi tidak ingin kamu menangisinya terus."

Ran menenangkan diri. Setelah itu dia bertanya pada Kaito dan Heiji, "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Waktu itu, Kudo sedang melawan Gin. Kau tahu kan, orang yang membuat tubuhnya mengecil. Saat pertarungan itu, dia mendapat luka yang lumayan parah. Sehingga aku harus menggantikannya melawan Gin. Jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi setelah itu." jawab Heiji.

"Setelah itu, Kudo melawan Big Boss, raja kerajaan BO. Pertarungan mereka sangat sengit. Setelah aku berhasil menghabisi Vodka, aku menusuk perut Big Boss, sehingga Kudo mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menusuk jantung Big Boss." jelas Kaito. "Setelah Big Boss mati, kami dapat menumpas pendukungnya dengan mudah, karena mereka kehilangan semangat bertarung. Setelah semua selesai, Kudo tampak pucat. Kami hanya bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama buat lukanya, karena kita telah kehabisa obat untuk korban-korban sebelumnya. Saat kami kembali, kudanya tiba-tiba berhenti. Kudo saat itu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tak lama kemudian dia..." Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada kemungkinan pedang yang Gin gunakan untuk melukai Kudo itu beracun. Karena itu dia..." Heiji menunduk sedih.

Tiba-tiba Ai muncul. "Bolehkah aku melihat pedang yang Gin gunakan? Kalian membawanya kan?" Kaito mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah pedang ke Ai.

Ai meneliti pedang itu sesaat. Dia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tenang saja. Racun yang ada di pedang ini tidak bisa menyebabkan kematian..."

Ran memotong perkatan Ai, "Tapi Shinichi kan sudah..."

"Bukan mati. Dia hanya mati suri dan ada satu cara untuk membangunkannya."

"Apa? Bagaimana cara membangunkannya?" tanya raja Yusaku.

"Kalian semua tahu cerita 'Putri Tidur' kan? Kudo-kun dapat dibangunkan dengan cara yang sama dengan putri tidur." jelas Ai. "Maksudnya dia bisa bangun dengan ciuman dari cinta sejatinya!" tambahnya dengan kesal karena tidak ada yang mengerti.

"Berarti. Ran! Kamu harus mencium Kudo!" seru Heiji.

"Kenapa aku? Belum tentu kan aku cinta sejatinya." kata Ran yang mukanya memerah.

"Sudah lakukan saja!" kata Kaito sambil mendorong Ran.

Mau tak mau Ran mendekati Shinichi dan menciumnya. Tak lama kemudian Shinichi membuka matanya. "Loh? Kenapa aku tidur di peti? Terus kenapa kamu menangis Ran?" tanya Shinichi.

Ran tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia langsung memeluk Shinichi. "Dasar Bodoh! Aku pikir...aku pikir kamu sudah mati! Jangan membuatku cemas!"

"Maaf..tapi aku tidak melanggar janji kan? Aku telah kembali, Ran! Jangan menangis lagi." kata Shinichi sambil memeluk Ran. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung bersorak gembira. Pangeran Kudo Shinichi telah hidup kembali. Kaito dan Heiji menyindir Shinichi, yang masih memeluk Ran. Tetapi mereka Shinici dan Ran tidak peduli. Mereka sangat bahagia karena sekarang mereka dapat bersatu kembali.

End Chapter 11

* * *

Yessy : Akhirnya tinggal satu chapter lagi fic ini selesai...maaf ya ini pendek atau alurnya kecepetan...

Ran : Ya ampun...aku hampir jantungan waktu tahu Shinichi mati...

Yessy : Tenang saja...Shinichi gak akan aku buat mati sebelum dia menghancurkan Black Organisation..ngomong-ngomong apa gak ada yang nyadar?

Shinichi : Apanya?

Yessy : Chapter sebelumnya kan Shinichi mencium Ran!

...

Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko, Kogoro, Eri, Yusaku, Yukiko, Agasa : APAAA?

Yessy : Ya ampun...gak ada yang nyadar...kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review...


	12. Chapter 12 :Epilog

Yessy : Akhirnya chapter terakhir...aku mau berterima kasih kepada readers yang sudah membaca fic ini dan yang sudah ngereview...terutama Violet-Yukko dan Pii yang ngereview paling banyak, yang lainnya juga aku hargai.

Shinichi : Uda cepetan mulai chapternya!

Yessy : Baiklah! Silakan enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

**Epilog**

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho **

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, banyak adegan dari komik, dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit ketawa sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Shinichi membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak tidur di kamarnya. Kejadian kemarin seolah-olah adalah mimpi. Ran mengetuk pintu kamar Shinichi dan berkata, "Shinichi kamu sudah bangun?".

"Ya..begitulah." jawab Shinichi. Ran memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ran.

"Sudah baikan. Walaupun luka kemarin masih sedikit sakit. Berkat obat dari Haibara, aku sudah hampir sembuh!"

"Syukurlah!" seru Ran. "Apa?" Ran menyadari Shinichi daritadi memerhatikannya terus.

"Tidak. Hanya saja...apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau aku pergi? Ya sudah." Ran beranjak keluar kamar Shinichi. Tetapi Shinichi mencegahnya. "Hei, jangan pergi dulu. Aku bukannya mau mengusir, aku kan cuma bertanya."

"Sebetulnya, aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakan waktu itu. Kau berjanji akan mengatakannya setelah semua ini berakhir kan." kata Ran.

"Memang benar aku berjanji akan mengatakannya. Tetapi mustahilkan aku mengatakannya jika aku masih memakai piyama."

"Kalau begitu, cepat ganti baju! Dan ratu Yukiko bilang kalau sarapan sudah siap. Dia meminta kita untuk sarapan."

"Mana mungkin aku berganti baju di depanmu!" ujar Shinichi. Akhirnya, Ran keluar kamar Shinichi. Setelah memastikan Ran sudah menjauh, Shinichi langsung mengganti bajunya. Lalu, dia menuju ke ruang makan dan memakan sarapannya.

"Selamat pagi Kudo. Tidur nyenyak?" sapa Kaito yang juga ikut sarapan.

"Selamat pagi Kuroba...apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Shinichi kesal.

"Entahlah...apa ya?" Shinichi memandang Kaito dengan tatapan membunuh. Raja Yusaku, yang merasa akan terjadi perang antara Shinichi dan Kaito, buru-buru melerai mereka berdua. "Sudalah kalian berdua. Kita kan habis perang. Bisakah kita makan dengan tenang?"

"Baik, ayah. Ada yang tahu dimana Ran? Kenapa dia tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya Shinichi setelah menyadari Ran tidak ada di meja makan.

"Dia sudah sarapan. Sekarang dia sedang ada di balkon yang menghadap ke taman belakang." jawab ratu Yukiko.

Setelah sarapan Shinichi meminta tolong Kaito untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya. "Kalau bisa minta Hattori untuk membantumu." kata Shinichi. Walaupun itu permintaan yang aneh, Kaito mengerti kenapa Shinichi memintanya melakukan itu. "Serahkan saja padaku!" serunya sebelum pergi melakukan 'tugas' dari Shinichi.

Setelah itu, Shinichi langsung berlari kearah balkon yang mengarah ke taman belakang. Dia dapat melihat Ran sedang memandangi taman. "Putri Ran! Kamu ternyata ada disini." panggil Shinichi.

"Shinichi, ada apa?"

"Ayo semua orang sudah menunggu. Ikutlah denganku."

"Ikut? Kemana?" tanya Ran.

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya." Shinichi langsung menggendong Ran (Bridal style). "Tunggu! Shinichi turunkan aku!" protes Ran.

"Tidak. Tidak akan." Shinichi berlari kerah balkon yang menghadap ke depan istana. Setelah sampai disana, Shinichi menurunkan Ran. Ran terkejut melihat hampir semua rakyat kerajaan Kudo ada disana.

Shinichi berseru pada rakyatnya, "Rakyatku semua. Hari ini aku ingin menjadikan putri Ran sebagai ratuku." terdengar sorakan gembira dari rakyatnya. "Ran, aku sudah membulatkan pikiran aku. Aku mencintaimu sejak kita masih kecil. Maukah kamu menjadi ratuku?" Shinichi berlutut dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin kepada Ran.

Ran agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Shinichi. Akhirnya, dia bisa berkata, "Ya! Tentu saja Shinichi!" Shinichi mengenakan cincin itu ke jari manis Ran. Setelah itu, tanpa disangka-sangka Shinichi mencium Ran. Tanpa memperdulikan sorakan dari rakyat, Ran membalas ciuman Shinichi. Akhirnya putri Ran dan pangeran Shinichi bisa hidup bahagia tanpa gangguan dari siapa pun.

The End

Tamat

Fin

Owari

* * *

Yessy : Gimana? Abal? Bagus? Jelek? Gak profesional? Seru?

Shinichi : Berhubung akhirnya aku sama Ran...jadi aku bilang ini BAGUS!

Heiji : Aku tidak mau memberi penilaian sebelum fic tentang aku dipublish!

Kaito : Aku juga!

Yessy : Sabar...Sabar...nanti pasti aku ketik...Kritik dan saran silakan ketik dikotak review...ciao...bye...sayonara...sampai jumpa...


End file.
